Can You Save Me?
by DA AWESOMEST CHICK
Summary: Fionna is a new student at AAA high school she is now a sophomore she has had a hard life and has adapted her personality and her look to keep people out. On the first day of school she gets on the bus only to meet Marshall Lee a punk rocker. Can he save her from her past? Major OOC for a lot of the charaters
1. Chapter 1

Can You Save Me?

_Author's Note: Fionna used to be a cheerful young girl now she is an unhappy chick who is totally depressed. Can Marshall Lee save her from herself. THIS CHAPTER IS PURLY FOR SOME BACKROUND INFORMATION IT IS SUPER SHORT SO THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER OKAY PLEASE DON'T BE PISSED._

_Chapter 1: History of The Two_

Fionna's History

Last year a blonde freshman was running across the field she wore a pair of white bunny ears and a light blue top with sleeves that go to her elbows and a short navy blue skirt. She was running away from someone and she wasn't running alone. After that day she changed everything about herself trying to make herself seem disposable and unwanted. She decided to keep her blonde hair, but changed all her blue clothes to something dark, she went from a light blue top to a black tee shirt with the sleeves black and dark blue stripes, she went from a short skirt to black skinny jeans. She packed all her other clothes into suit cases and stored them in the very back of her closet. She wardrobe consisted of dark grey, black, and dark blue. She changed her attitude and didn't let anyone close to her she put up walls she wouldn't allow anyone else to hurt her or let them get hurt by her. The only thing she kept from her past was her bunny ears but she dyed them to black to match her new self. She has changed but she doesnt know if it's for the better.

Marshall Lee's History

Marshall Lee is a boy who always had a dark personality and he closly resembles a vampire and he is the very thing people describe if you had to describe a vampire hiding in modern society. He was known as Marshall Lee the Vampire King and he loved his title he had an allergy to garlic, his canine teeth were unusually sharp, he wore only red and black, and it didn't help that he favored eating red foods but he couldn't care less. One day he saw a girl Ashley bullying a young girl because she refused to apologize to her when Ashley bumped into her, Marshall decided to step in and help he ended up with a black eye and detention, even though he stood up to the school bully people were still more scared of him than her. The only people that were not afriad of him were his band mates but they didn't go to his school. He was an outsider doomed to spend everyday alone for the rest of his school life, sure he would've been more popular if people knew he was in a band but most of their songs were sad and full of emotion everyone was more interested in pop and stupid dubstep. He sits alone everyday at the front of the bus so he won't have to be social. He put up walls to keep people out he doesn't want to be hurt by people and he doesn't want to hurt people because of his distance, everyone who broke down one of his walls give up because there were more walls to break down and no one thought it was worth the effort. He wishes he could change for better or worse.


	2. Chapter 2: They Meet

Can You Save Me?

_Author's Note: Hello welcome to CHAPTER TWO ya! Okay no. I'm taking a darker more delinquent outlook on this but pssht it's not like I'm cheerful and bubbly all the time. If you or someone you know is always cheerful call 1-800-NOT-A-REAL-NUMBER today and get help because it is not natural for someone to be that happy all the time. JKJK if you are like that thumbs up you totally rock and you get lots of virtual cookies Yay! Okay I should probably get on with the story so yeah..._

_Chapter 2: They Meet_

Fionna's P.O.V.

I dashed out of the house cursing myself for being late on the first day of school. I had taken a little bit too long in the shower and barely had enough time to pack an everything burrito for breakfast to eat on the bus. I stepped foot on the bus and almost turned around everyone on the bus was cheerful and loud and above all else they were super irritating. I deadpanned, the only two seats left were next to two dudes one wore more pink that I own and the other was wearing a red and black plaid shirt it was unbuttoned he had a black undershirt and black skinny jeans and a number of band and spiked bracelets and maroon converse. _He seems cool I'll sit with him._ I sat next to him he looked at me surprised.

"Hey dude, names Fionna. S'up."

Marshall's P.O.V.

I was listening to one of my favorite bands Skillet on the bus like I've done everyday since forever and I feel something on the seat next to me and I hear a voice.

"Hey dude, names Fionna. S'up." I turn to see a chick that differs from everyone else at school. _She's kinda like... me?_

She's wear a Skillet band tee that has been cut into a tank top with slashes on the back, she has black skinny jeans, black converse and she has bracelets like mine. She has dark make up on but not too much she's blond and the thing that stands out most about her is that she has a pair of black _bunny_ ears on head as a headband. Like what? I looked down she had her fist out. _Probably for you to bump it you tard._

"Marshall Lee." we fist bump "I like your shirt they're my favorite band."

_Well that sounded stupid. _I mentally face-palmed

"Really? Sweet like nobody knows them much less likes them." she seemed genuinly surprised

"Yes," I showed her my play list "see I have all there songs and many more." I smirked

"Wow you really are awesome, these are all my favorite bands, but what are those I don't recognize those." she pointed to the songs my band and I wrote.

"Oh those," I scratched the back of my neck "my band and I wrote them ourselves" I said sheepishly I have never told anyone that I was in a band before. Why could this girl get me to open up so easily

"That's cool. What band is it maybe I could listen to them sometime." she said regaining her composure I could see she was trying really hard not to seem like you care

"Here," I wrote down our next performance time and where is will be "this is the next time we will be playing, I hope you can make it."

"Wow thanks Marshall Lee. I'll definitively be there. You must be really popular cause your in a band and your pretty cool." she seemed a little sad about the last part and after that she didn't have that hopeful look in her eyes

"Umm actually, I'm not 'popular', that wad is." I pointed to Gumwad

"No way," she stared "THAT pink dude. How is he popular he wears more pink than I own. And I'm a chick."

I chuckled _she totally gets it. _"I know right but he just is and you are an awesome chick for not wearing pink like all these other girls."

"Thank you" she did a small bow laughing not giggling

"Anyways we are almost there so I guess I'll see you around." I said sorta sad that this conversation had to come to an end

"Yeah, see you around Marshall Lee." she responded she looked the same

We got off the bus and went to our respective classes. I was still in shock that someone actually showed interest in me, my question was answered to why she didn't sit with Bubba, she thought he was a wad as well. _I wonder if I'll see her again today. No Marshall Lee you can't let her in if you do you'll get hurt. _I sighed when I saw Gumball walking towards me.

"Marshall Lee Abadeer, who was that girl you were talking to on the bus today. Why didn't she want to sit next to me sure she seems a little dark maybe I cold change her into something more cheerful she probably looks great in pink." I almost threw up this guy hasn't even met her yet and he already wants to change her.

"For your information Gumwad, she sat with me because she thought I looked cool and she said that you were a pink wad. It's quite refreshing to know I'm not the only one to think that." I said smugly

"Well then I guess..." he was fuming and he couldn't come up with a good response

He stormed off and I smirked with success. He is always pissed when someone mainly me doesn't treat him like a god. Today was a good day but I should probably forget about Fionna she got too close for comfort today. I sighed again and did something I never thought I would do, I went and looked for her. _What am I getting myself into. _I shook my head and kept walking.

Fionna's P.O.V.

On the bus I met Marshall Lee and super cool guy and as soon as I stepped off the bus I decided that I should have nothing to do with him, he got too close for comfort for me. I probably shouldn't go to his concert tomorrow but I really want to. I went up to my assigned locker and I saw a fuming Gumwad and I knew who did that. I chucked to myself _the only person I know who would have the guts to piss off a popular is Marshall Lee, well he's the only person I know here other than pinky there._

"You girl!" I heard someone say.

I sighed

"This girl has a name ya know." I said still putting stuff away and not bothering to turn around.

I could feel eyes on my back and I knew it must have been someone important I didn't pay attention to.

"Fine then what's your name?" whoever it was huffed

"Fionna, how 'bout you." I said still not turning around, I felt a hand on my shoulder force me to turn around

"Well Fionna, my name is Bubba Gumball and I would appreciate it if you would at least act like you care when your talking to me." he said

_So this is the famous Bubba Gumball. Pssht big whoop._

"Oh my Glob! Your royal highness I am so sorry I had no idea it was the great Bubba Gumball I was speaking too! What have I done to deserve to be graced with your presence?" I said bowing down and even a complete imbecile could tell that the words coming out of my mouth were dripping with sarcasm.

The people around us had there mouths dropping to the ground and I swear at least three people were recording this _good for them_

"What did you just say to me?! Don't you know who I am? I am the most popular guy in this school nobody talks to me like that!" he was even more pissed than ever. In your face Marshall Lee I made him madder than you did.

"Oh big whoop. Am I really supposed to care" I rolled my eyes

"I came here to warn you to stay away from trash like Marshall Lee, he is no good and you should hang out with people who will be a good influence on you," he continued "like me. I think you would be very beautiful in something pink instead of all those drab colors." he pointed to my ensemble

"Imma think about it..." I pretended to be deep in thought "Okay I've made my mind." I acted like I really wanted to change and be around this wad and I put on my best 'you-are-totally-right' face and then said the words I meant "Heck no! Why would I want to change who I am to be accepted by _you_ oh all people. Like I said before, Am I really supposed to care." I made my point by slamming my locker shut and left him just standing there dumbstruck. "Oh yeah, all you peeps watching right now." people looked up with fear "I hope you enjoyed the show and please shut your gaping jaws you might actually catch the flies coming from the restrooms." I took a bow and walked off in the direction of my next class feeling like I was on top of the world.

I decided that I was going to stick around Marshall for a while and I went off to look for him. But unfortunately I was stopped by this chick you had ash blond hair and it seemed like it was dead or something she was a good foot taller than me probably from her high heeled boots. She had a little pose around her and she was grinning smugly down at me. I've seen this look before she thought she was going to bully me and sadly she was sorely mistaken. I rolled my eyes and tried to push through but I was stopped by two of the other girls.

"Hey you," the lead girl said

"Does anybody in this school understand that I have a name." I sighed as if I were bored

"Whatever, I saw what you did back there. I have to say you got guts." she smirked down at me "But I can't allow you to seem tougher than me so I'm going to have to put you in your place."

I saw her raise her fist to punch me. I saw this because she did this super slowly and dodged it easily causing her to punch her 'friend' in the stomach. I laughed

"Is that the best you can do. You can't even punch straight." I was laughing hard by now and she seemed fed up with me and didn't like the fact I was taunting her

"Why you little," she punched again and this time she caught me giving me a black eye and her lackeys joined in on the fun.

"Well this isn't fair," I fake whined "there are five of you and one of me, I think it's unfair..." I grinned "for you."

This caught them all off guard and I took this opportunity to trip two of the girls and punch the other two in the stomachs and then I proceeded to tackle the leader to the ground. This shocked them even more that I knew how to fight back. I whooped all of there butts in no time at all soon there was just a pile of girls and I really pissed off looking blonde. A teacher came running up and she was shocked that a little girl had beat up five seniors. She was just about to sentence me to detention when a girl with purple hair came running up with her cellphone and apparently she caught the whole thing on tape and showed it to the teacher who then gave detention to the five who had started it in the first place. And she let me off the hook. She gave me the stink eye and told me not to get into anymore fights today and walked up muttering something about how rowdy teens are in this day and age. Whatever I turned my attention to the purple girl.

"Hey thanks for the same." I said to her "What's your name, I'm Fionna." I stuck out my hand for her to shake I knew I wouldn't get a fist bump from her

"Um like ma names Lisa, Fionna I can't believe you stood up to, like Ashley and her posse. They are like the most feared people in the school, the are so losing their street cred for this." she said

"So the leader's name was Ashley, eh why is she so scary she can't even punch right. By the way can you send me the video you took? It will be one of the many memories of this day." I said

"Sure thang gurl." she went on to send me the vid along with like thirty other people but whatev's

Soon the bell rang and I went to class disappointed that I didn't find Marshall. Oh well I'll find him during lunch. I ran to my class...

_Author's Note: Looks like Fionna's got some spunk she's totally awesome and she made a few enemies today as well hehehe see ya guys next chappie_


	3. Chapter 3: Simone Petrikov

_Author's Note: Hey guys this chapter is during lunch time and after school. They get to know each other better and we find out a little more about Fionna's past after school ends. Here we go!_

Fionna's P.O.V.

As soon as classes were over I made my way to the lunch room. Once again I was stopped. _Damn can't these people just leave me alone._ It was that Gumwad again.

"Fionna, I invite you to sit with me today during this lunch period." he said

"Hmm, how bout you go sit down with your friends and I go and eat my food. Sounds like a plan. Bye" I waved and continued walking to the lunch line

"But wait! I invited you to sit with _me_ any girl with any sense at all wouldn't turn down that opportunity." he was so desperate I almost felt bad for the guy. _Almost _

"So what, go ask your adoring fans." I retorted quite rudely

"Please?" are you eff-ing kidding me

"No."

"I'll-"

"No."

"But-"

"NO! Get it through your thick skull not everyone likes you and what part of 'no' don't you understand!" I yelled this dude was seriously getting on my nerves "Just go away"

I watched as he dejectedly walked away and I rubbed my temples. _Why is it that every single time someone approaches me I have to cause a scene._ I looked at the 'food' they were serving and just decided to get an apple or starve. Wait a minute my everything burrito! I'll just run to my locker and get it. I cut through the crowd of people flooding into get some of that crap they call food, and was knocked down when I ran into somebody.

"Shiz, why the hell are you just standing there?" I asked the person I ran into I didn't even look up at them. Then I heard a familiar voice.

"What? It's a free country I can stand wherever I want to Fionna." I looked and saw Marshall Lee smirking down at me he reached out his hand to help me up

"Hey Marshall Lee," I slapped his hand away "I can get up on my own" I huffed

"Fine then. Where you running off to, huh?" he asked

"I'm going to my locker to get my lunch, this stuff they serve here shouldn't even be considered food."

he just laughed at me and I started to walk away but then I noticed that he was accompanying me

"A girl shouldn't walk the halls alone during lunch time, this is when the mean girls come out." he cautioned and I snickered

"Oh I don't think they'll be troubling me anytime soon." I said cracking my knuckled

"Huh?" he looked at me, I guess he hadn't heard yet I'll show him the video later

"I'll tell you later okay." we finally got my lunch and we headed back to the cafeteria, we sat down at an empty table and Marshall spoke up

"Okay, spill." he looked at me

"I think these video's will explain better than I ever could," I gave him my phone and he watched the two videos

He looked at me and then the phone and then to me he did this about twenty time.

"You pissed off Gumwad, and you beat the tar outta five seniors. Including Ashley! That must be why you have a black eye. Will you Fionna, be my best friend."

"Yes I'll be your best friend Marshall Lee, but that isn't all. Gummy buns came up to me at the beginning of lunch and tried to get me to sit with him, obviously I said no. I almost felt sorry for him he's so desperate to have me like him." I shook my head

"Seriously? He's so pathetic." he agreed "Anyways it's your first day here and you've already made the bad ass impression on everybody, I really liked the part when you bowed to the audience in the first video and the part when you complained about unfairness in the second video. It's hilarious." I held up his fist

"Totally," we fist bumped again "By the way how come all the tables around us are empty some people are actually sitting on the floor than to sit by us." I was intrigued

"Oh they are really scared of me and now they are scared of you as well so they decided that it's better to sit on the ground than to be at a table near us and run the risk of getting attacked." he shrugged like it was normal

"Now why are they scared of you?" I asked

"Because my nickname is Marshall Lee the Vampire King. Has a nice ring to it, they call me that because I resemble a vampire, I'm allergic to garlic, I prefer red colored foods to normal food, like apples and strawberries and spaghetti with sauce and stuff like that, I always were red and/or black, and lastly," he pointed to his teeth "my teeth are really sharp." he finished biting into a strawberry

"Wow, my best friend is a freakin' vampire. That's so awesome!" I was truly excited

"Wow normally people go running away screaming, well I usually don't get this far into a friendship in the first place." he chuckled

"Do I seem like a normal person to you?" I sassed

"Nope you are everything but." he smiled a true smile

I hope this will last a long time.

**~ Time Lapse ~**

After school 

Marshall Lee and I talked all throughout lunch and then we finally had to separate again and I was making my way to the therapist's office today was the first session in this new town. I sighed this was all part of the living on my own arrangement that my foster parents made. I pushed the doors open _to late to run away now._

"Excuse me, I'm here to see Dr. Simone Petrikov." I said

"Sure thing honey, sixth floor, second office on the right." she said in a southern drawl she reminded me of... no I will not think about it. It's too soon it's only been a year.

"Thank you." I nodded and walked to the elevator

I wonder what this Simone lady will be like. I hope she isn't one of those people who try way to hard to me your friends, oh glob if she's like that I'm gonna hurl. I knocked on the door and I immediately opened and I saw an older woman maybe about thirty-something, she had long beautiful white hair and she wore a blue button-up trench coat, and a pair of dark blue jeans. _She's very fashionable_. She motioned for me to sit down.

"So you are Fionna, it's pleasant to finally meet you." she stuck out her hand

"Sure it is lady." I said rather rudely and crossed my arms. She put her hand down

"Fionna, I know you don't want to be here. But sadly you have to be if you want to get over whatever it is your working through." she said calmly her voice was a little raspy but it somehow made me feel a little bit better

"You damn sure of that," I blew a piece of my hair out of my face "so I take it they didn't tell you the reason why I'm here." I was kinda shocked my foster mom told anyone and everyone what was wrong with me _Probably to get sympathy_

"They wanted to but I stopped them, if they had told me then that would have taken away from your comfort. I want you to tell me yourself when you are good and ready."

"Thank you, everyone in the town I was in previously new what had happened my par-foster parents told everyone who would listen it's nice to know that they haven't told at least one person." I felt safe here

"I didn't know those weren't your real parents they seemed to resemble you a little bit."

"Well they aren't, the foster program I'm in tries this weird thing where they match you up with families that look like they could be your real parents since they want us to feel like our biological ones actually came back for us. Pssht if our real parents didn't want us then, why would they want us now?" I spat

"Sometimes our parents were in bad situations when we are born and when they finally get out, if they ever do, they try desperately to get us back or they at least look after you from a distance if they find that you are happy." she smiled warmly

"Bull. My parents gave me up in the most terrible way possible if they truly cared then they would've had the decency to actually put me up for adoption instead of just leaving me out in the forest for dead wrapped up in a small sheet to keep me from the cold, if Kate didn't come along and rescue me I wouldn't be alive today." Kate, why did I have to bring up Kate. I started bawling uncontrollably. "I am so weak to cry in front of a complete stranger."

"Shh shh shh it's okay honey. The past can be painful but just think about all the good things like what happened today. Did anything good happen today?" she went to my side and comforted me

"Well I met someone on the bus today and this person is super cool and they asked me to be their best friend because we are so alike." I sniffled I didn't mention Marshall Lee's name because I knew the therapist would tell my 'parents' and then everything would fall apart.

"Really hon, that's great does this person have a name?" she seemed happy for the moment

"Yes, but I don't want to tell you because then you will tell my foster parents and then they will want to meet h- I mean this person and then they will tell this person what happened and then they won't want to be friends anymore!" I thought about it even though he doesn't have any friends what happened that day was too much for even him to handle. I started crying again.

"Oh I'm so sorry Fionna, I understand. You don't want to tell me then that's fine. Just tell me when you are ready." we just sat there for the rest of the session her holding me close and me just sobbing. I'm glad I got a female therapist or else this would be very awkward.

As we neared the end of the session she spoke up,

"Fionna." she spoke softly as not to startle me

"Hmm" I looked up

"I think I know which method would work best for you." she pulled out a medium sized book it was blue with golden trimming and on the front were the words "My Life" embroidered in a mix of gold and green, it also had a small lock underneath the title, it was a very beautiful book. "This book is where you can write down all your thoughts and emotions. I will not read this book it is all for yourself to read and write, and here is the key." She handed me a silver key with intricate designs and a little heart shape on the very end. "This is the only key so don't lose it, keep it close to your heart. Only you will be able to see what is inside this book." she finished

"So it's like a super special diary?" I asked sticking the key inside the lock

"No. It is a story, a dairy has the daily account of a person, this book will hold the story of a person." she was very wise for a thirty-something year old

I opened the front cover the pages were all blank except the very last one, it read _**"Life is a Journey, Not a Destination"**_ I felt so thankful to Simone right now she didn't pressure me to tell her anything, she gave me a book to write my story in not a stupid dairy and she gave me the key to it so only I could see what was inside.

"Thanks Simone." I said softly all the anger and spite taken out of my voice thanks to this woman who seemed to understand what I was going through

"It's nothing Fionna, I believe that whatever is going on, you can get through it you just need to let others in and they will help heal you much like what I have done today, would you like to come in next week?"

"I would love too." I smiled this one was real much like the one I have when I'm hanging out with Marshall, it's not forced, there's no secret agenda behind it, it's just a true smile.

I walked out of that office happier than I have felt in a long time. I couldn't wait till next week, heck I can't wait till tomorrow, I would get to see Marshall Lee the Vampire King. My best friend. I got back to my house and took out a chain. I put the key onto it and draped it around my neck and I vowed never to take this off no matter what (other than to write in the book of course) and I went to my desk and started writing.

_Today is August 22, 2012, _

_This is the beginning of my new life. My past is my past and I need to talk about it but I am not ready to quite yet. I feel as though I need to live my life my way but instead of being alone I can let others in. Today for example I met someone who is pretty cool and this person, an outcast, a being who seemed as unlikely to let others in as I am wanted to be my friend. And what was more shocking is that I wanted to be their friend too. Another person wanted to be my 'friend' but I knew he was just trying to change me into one of his adoring fan girls he has the whole school brainwashed into thinking he is the average person who is kind to everyone but he's not, I know from experience. So I turned his invitation down I was not going to change myself for someone else that is not the new me. The new me is independent, strong, and won't take crap from anyone. That is the new me. I also met a woman her name is Simone she is the one who gave me this book, she is a friend now even though we never said it out loud we both know that we are friends. This is my first day at a new school, and a new town, I have met two people here that I believe that will help me heal. _

_**My name is Fionna, I am 15, I go to AAA public high school, I am of average intelligence, but I excel in fighting, I have one best friend, and one confident, both of whom I know will not hurt me. I have many problems but I think that I will be able to manage. My name is Fionna, I am 15, and this is a story, the story of me...**_

I locked the book and went to sleep. I was tired from everything that happened today and after all that crying I was pretty beat. I just wanted sleep I promised myself that I would get up early tomorrow. Tomorrow was a big day, I can't wait...

Simone's Log

Session 1

Doctor's Notes:

_Fionna is a strong girl I knew from the second she walked in. Just the way she acted spoke as such, she had a black eye and some scratches here and there I assumed that she must have gotten into a fight and probably one or else knowing the people at the school she would have been much worse. She had a very angry demeanor about her but in her eyes there was a mix of anger, sadness, regret, and something else that is quite common for a girl like her: Loneliness. I had found out that she was adopted and her real parents had left her in the middle of the woods, a terrible thing to do to a child. I also found out that something very traumatizing must have happened in the town she was living in before and it must have involved someone named Kate for her to break down after the mere mention of her name. She has seemed to have had many traumatic experiences for someone that young everything she said was only half of the story and she made sure not to tell me too much about herself. Based on what she said about her real parents I think that they are one of the reasons she is so bitter and she truly despises her foster family. They showed me some pictures of her before she was like this, she looked so happy so carefree, the only things I can see from that time in her life were her bunny ears even though they have been dyed black and her blond hair. She told me that she had met someone today and that they have befriended her, I have no idea what the gender of this person is nor there identity, I can only hope that whoever she has met today will be good to her she doesn't need anymore problems than she already has right now. When she talked about this person she had a certain gleam in her eye like she was looking forward to seeing them again, it made me cheerful to know that she has let at least one person into her life. I gave her a book, this book is where she can write down her story, it is not a simple diary or journal, it is somewhat a storybook the story of her life and she can update it everyday it is her emotions and her past all in one the story doesn't have to make sense it only has to leave a clear understanding to Fionna who will be the only one to look at the pages I will not forcefully pry into her life like some other people but I will wait until she's ready. I believe that book will make a difference, she seemed so much happier leaving than when she came in. I can only hope for the best when it comes to those that I cannot help unless they are willing for it. I have to go now someone is waiting for me. I will update this log next week when the next session ends._

_ -Simone Petrikov_

I closed my computer. This week was my week to care for my god-son. His mother and I made a deal that I could take look after him every other week and make sure he isn't wrecking the house he lives in alone because he can't stand his real mother and has seemed to replace her in his mind with me. I had to be home quickly so he wouldn't worry, he's such a nice young man when he wants to be. It's a shame the kids at school don't like very much. I sighed and shook my head.

"Hey Simone, you'll never guess what happened today!" strange he's never this excited over anything in quite a while.

"What is it? What happened today?" I asked curiously

"I met someone." he said

_What a coincidence._

"Who?"

"A girl." he said now becoming shy

"A girl? Come on Marshall Lee! Spit it out"

_Author's Note: Drama bomb even though I'm pretty sure you guys were expecting that you guys are smart like that. I really thought this chapter was going to my like three pages whoops turns out to be six and a quarter. Simone is not crazy in this she is totally normal and Marshall Lee is having a concert soon and I only have like one song in mind so can you peoples give me some suggestions? Please? Anyways see you all in the next chappie and you reviewers are too kind_


	4. Chapter 4: The Concert Part 1

_Author's Note: Hey dudes what's up? I feel like a poop hole for not updating everything since forever so imma gonna speed up here but I refuse to have super short chapters and I know this is not a great excuse but I've been busy at work so I won't have much time to update and junk and with school starting next week I'm going to be super busy so if I don't update as much I am so sorry. This band is going to have a few performance in the fic so I'll use the songs you guys suggested in the next one or some other ones I won't miss anyone and keep telling me which songs you would like to be used. :D_

Chapter 4: The Concert Part 1

Simone's P.O.V.

The night before...

"A girl? Come on Marshall Lee, spit it out!" Simone was over at Marshall Lee's house and he told her that he had met a girl today, coincidentally so had she.

"Yes a girl. And her name is Fionna" Marshall Lee had finally said

"This is great! Marshall Lee I can't believe that you've finally met someone" she was overjoyed that the person that Fionna was talking about was her own god-son

"No Simone, it's not like that we are only just friends, we just met today!" Marshall could not believe that Simone was talking like it was his girlfriend or something

"Oh I know that but I'm just so happy for you, you've never been much of a social person and you finally have a friend that I approve of." she said her eyes gleaming now that her god-son who she treated as her own was finally getting to know somebody

"How would you approve of her you've never even met her!" he exclaimed

_Shit! He can't know that I'm her therapist and she can't know that I'm his god-mother until she's ready to tell me that her mystery person is Marshall Lee._

"Well then when can I meet her?" _Stupid stupid stupid that was the worst possible thing to say_

"I'm sorry, but you are not going to meet her at least not for a while now." he said and I knew he meant it

"Oh if only you knew." I muttered softly

"Huh?"

"Nothing nothing! Just thinking about a client." I responded

"Okaaaaay then? Let's eat I'm starving." he said

Hmm a divert the subject to the food nice tactic, I know that I'm not going to learn any more about Fionna from Marshall which is good because that would only make it more awkward when I meet her out of context.

We ate dinner in silence but that wasn't awkward for us we just simply enjoyed each others company we didn't need to speak in order to know that we cared for each other but I knew that his mind was on a bunny eared girl by the name of Fionna...

The next morning

Fionna's P.O.V.

Today I got up at five o'clock in the morning which is very unusual since school starts at eight and the bus doesn't arrive until seven thirty. The only reason I was up was so I could find the perfect outfit to wear to Marshall Lee's concert tonight I would have to get it all laid out so that I could see if it was the right one or not. By five thirty I had showered, eaten breakfast, packed my lunch, and chosen the outfit to wear for school and all I had to do was find the perfect outfit for tonight. By six o'clock the inside of my closet was on the floor and I had tried on every outfit in there except for one._ Please let this be the one_ she silently prayed. I pulled out the outfit and tried it on.

"Perfect" I let out a sigh of relief and put it all into a box and laid it on her bed. I got everything I needed for school and went down stairs.

I plopped down on her couch and proceeded to wait for the bus. About twenty minutes later I heard the bus come to a grinding halt _Damn they need to get that thing checked it sounds like it's going to give out any minute. _I thought as I stepped onto the bus.

"Hello Fionna I saved you a seat!" I rolled my eyes

"Damn it Gumball," I face-palmed "Don't you understand that I don't like you nor do I want anything to do with you?" I asked

"Ah but you see nobody can resist my charms." he puffed out his chest and smiled at me

"Yeah whatever, not interested." I rolled my eyes again and sat down next to Marshall Lee

"Hey Fionna what's up?" he asked me motioning for a fist bump

"Eh, not much just excited for tonight." I smiled we fist bumped

"Marshall Lee what are you going to do to Fionna?" Gumball asked intruding on our conversation

"Nothing we are just going out to eat later that's all." Marshall responded without missing a beat

"Oh okay then." Gumball slunk away

"That was weird. So are we really going out to eat somewhere?" I was curious I haven't really been around the town yet so I didn't know where anything is

"Yep." he smirked

"What kind of place is it?" I asked

"It's... a surprise!" he chuckled

"Marshall Lee you big jerk, shame on me for thinking you would give me a straight answer." I rolled my eyes and punched him in the shoulder playfully

"Hey if you keep rolling your eyes your going to get dizzy and Damn you punch hard!" he rubbed his shoulder

"I have to roll my eyes around you two idiots, and I didn't even punch you that hard if I gave it my all you'd be crying right now." I stuck out my tongue, childish I know but it's Marshall Lee.

"I am not an idiot, I am a moron." he corrected making me laugh "and if you were being playful with that punch I do not want to know the pain Ashley went through when you beat her up." he shuddered at he thought "Oh yeah," he stuck his tongue out at my "to you too." we both laughed and joked around for the rest of the bus ride and when we had to separate we promised to meet up in the music room instead he said he had a new song that he wanted to try out.

"Fionna!"

"Damn it not again." I turned around "What do you want Gumwad?" I said not too nicely

"I just wanted to ask you if you would join me tonight for movie and a dinner" he gave me a formal bow

"Is this because Marshall and I are going to eat later? Because I doubt you would ask any other time." I just started to walk away I felt a hand grip my wrist

"Maybe, but why would you go out with a person like him? When you could ditch him and go with me to a nice movie and dinner." he looked at me with pleading eyes

"Okay pinky, you need to get a grip, I don't want to go out with you and Marshall asked me first and I want to go with him. So please let go of me before I land you in the hospital." I felt his grip loosen and I snatched my hand away and I looked at him in disgust and stormed off to find my class.

In class I couldn't keep my mind off those two guys. Marshall Lee accepted me, while to Gumball I was just a prize he wanted to take away from Marshall. Marshall Lee was my kind of dude he was into all the same bands as me, he appreciates my sense of style, and he is my best friend. Gumball is a popular who is way too into pink for it to be normal, he hates everything about my new personality and he is trying way to hard to get me to like him.

"Miss Fionna are you having fun over there in your day-dream?" the teachers voice interrupted my thoughts

"Actually yes. Thanks for noticing Mr. Lemon-grab." I sassed

"This is UNACCEPTABLE!" he was so over-reacting

"Yeah whatever aren't you supposed to be teaching us math instead of wasting your time on me?" I pointed out

"Yes Miss Fionna that is correct please try to pay attention in my class though." he just sighed and went back to teaching

"Whatever." I went knew I couldn't go back to daydreaming so I decided to draw a few designs, a long time ago my friends told me that I could be a fashion designer but that was a long time ago.

I went through my older drawings that I had in my notebook I have had this notebook since forever and I saw a drawing I had made last year. It was a strapless dress that almost went down to the floor and when you walked it was supposed to flow behind you. It was a tiffany blue with white lace. The lace would go from the chest up and wrapped around your neck it had a black and tiffany blue choker necklace that tied into a bow. There would also be lace gloves that had the fingers cut off and it went up to the elbows. A design that I was very proud of. I heard the bell ring and I quickly hid my design away and ran out of the class before Mr. Lemon-grab could talk to me. The rest of the morning went by without much trouble I would just doodle and move from class to class and so far no more problems from Ashley or Gumball. Soon it was lunch time and I made my way to the music room, and I heard someone singing and playing the bass. I leaned against the door I didn't want to let them know that I was there quite yet. I heard the end of the song and I walked in clapping.

"Fionna! How long have you been there?" Marshall Lee exclaimed

"Long enough, I knew you could sing but I didn't know you sang that well." I said

"You really liked it. I wrote it just recently. I don't think that it's concert worthy though."

"Dude you better play it at your next concert because tonight's isn't enough time." I said he really needed to play this song it was obvious that it was for someone special but his band doesn't have enough time to practice it if he just wrote it.

"Okay but it I get booed off the stage I blame you." he pointed to me and had a feigned glare I saw right through it.

"Yeah right they would probably want an encore after that." I rolled my eyes

"Whatever anyway how would you like to meet the band before the concert?" he asked

"I'd love to! I mean sure." I was having trouble containing my excitement

"Okay just be there like an hour before the show starts." he said and he packed up his bass walked towards the door "Now are we going to eat or what?"

"What do you mean?" I asked

"I was planning on going to Chipotle by myself, but I thought that you might like to join me so, wanna go get some burritos?" he asked

I shook my head in disbelief "Fine but I'm getting a quesadilla" I said trying hard to be angry "What made you think that I would say yes?" I was curious

"Well I am a sexy beast and we are best friends and I know you didn't bring a lunch today or else you would've eaten it already." he pointed out

"Keep telling yourself that Marsh," I rolled my eyes and though I would never admit it he was kinda sexy... what the math am I saying he's my bro and I just met him yesterday

"You know I'm hot Fi, don't even try to deny it." he taunted

I turned bright red "Marshall you have really become more confident since I first met, what happened to humble Marshall Lee?" I feigned despair

"Oh there never was a humble Marshall Lee, he just decided to come out around you." he explained and I guess to prove his point he kissed me on the forehead and winked running out of the room

"Marshall Lee! You get back here right now!" I thought I was going to melt when he kissed my forehead and when I caught up with him I tackled him to the ground "What was that for?!" I was out of breath and my face was still bright red.

"Well I decided to prove my point and then I knew you were gonna kill me so I ran outta there as fast as I could. Can you get off me now I would really like to go eat now." I got off him and he brushed the 'dust' from his shirt and grabbed my wrist and tugged me along to Chipotle

We ordered and then I saw a flash of pink walk by the window.

"What the Hell?" I said standing up

"Hey Fi, is something wrong?" Marshall asked

"I thought I saw something _pink_ walk by. But the only pink person I know is..." I looked back at Marshall who was seething "He wouldn't."

"Oh he would." Marshall said through gritted teeth as he stomped past me and straight towards the bushes and then I heard a shriek and he came out holding a frightened Gumball by the collar.

"Gumball I know why your here and if you don't leave me alone I swear to glob I will tell the principle that you are harassing me and Marshall Lee, and then I will make sure the whole school knows exactly who you are." I took out my phone and took a lot of photos that were proof that he had been following me and then I still had the video of when he had first approached me. "With the help of these and that video from yesterday, it'll be cake..." I faltered for a second and Marshall looked concerned when he saw my face "to take you down. So leave us alone." I finished before Marshall let him go and he ran like his life depended on it.

"Fionna! Fionna are you okay?!" he exclaimed when I collapsed on the on the ground it a bundle of tears he lifted me up and took me home.

"H-how did yo-you know where I lived?" I asked I mean I don't remember telling him where I lived

"We ride the bus remember we stop at everyone's house and yours is the only one that I pay attention to." he said he took out his phone and called the school letting them know that I was 'sick' and that he was staying to take care of me.

"Oh. Sorry." I said feeling like an idiot

"It's okay, that doesn't matter right now. What happened back there are you okay?" he put his hand on my shoulder

"Yeah I'm fine I just remembered something that happened a long time ago and I guess I just shut down." I tried to laugh it off but when I saw the look on his face I looked down. "Hey, since I'm not really sick do you wanna see the outfit I chose for tonight?" I tried changing the subject

"Okaaay if your sure your okay." he looked uncertain but he knew that I wasn't going to spill at least not right now.

"Great!" I dashed upstairs and opened the box on my bed. I pulled out a black undershirt and a blood red crop top sweater with a white heart depicted to be slowly deteriorating over my real heart was. It had sleeves that only went up to my elbows. Then I pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans and black flats. Now it was time for hair and make up. I pulled most of my hair into a high ponytail except for my bangs I let them do there own thing, my hair now went to the middle of my thighs yes I had Rapunzel hair but I didn't mind it that much. I put in a skull barrette on the left side of my head and pinned a few lose hairs back and place my signature black bunny ears on my head. Perfect. For my make-up I decided to go with a light night look with the colors being red and black and I put on light red lip stick, enough that it was known that I was wearing lip stick but not so red it looked like paint. Lastly I tied a black and red ribbon around my neck to make a choker necklace. She made her way downstairs slowly but before she lost all confidence she cleared her throat

Marshall Lee's P.O.V.

I decided that after about ten minutes of waiting that I was hungry so I went and picked up an apple from her kitchen and I heard someone clear their throat. I turned around and immediately dropped my apple and I felt my jaw drop to the ground.

"I- I, you look. Wow. Just... wow" I said stupidly even though it was sorta a normal outfit she looked stunning in it every aspect of this outfit just made her look stunning

"T-t-thanks, Marsh" she said the blush in her cheeks becoming very noticeable

"Yeah." I quickly mentally slapped myself and went back to normal "We should probably get going the band is dying to meet you." I said my voice giving away some of my nervousness. _Damn why did she __have to look so damn beautiful. _

We made our way to the bar that we perform at and when we got there there wasn't much of a crowd but that should change in a few hours. I waved to the manager and started to walk to the back but Fionna just stood there frozen.

"Hey Fionna what's wrong?" I asked she looked scared shit-less and I saw a few guys our age in the arcade giving her the once-over I glared at them she probably wasn't used to dudes looking at her like that but we weren't at school anymore our 'kind' hangs out here not at the mall. But she wasn't looking in their direction so she must have been scared of something else.

"NO! Absolutely nothing is wrong!" she said as she grabbed my hand and started walking in the general direction of the back

"Okay jeez you just seemed scared." I said

"I wasn't scared, I was just admiring this place is really cool." she said but I could see through her act

"Okay then," I said opening the doors "Hey guys this is Fionna!" I called to the band

"Hey there you're the chick that beat the tar outta Ashley correct?" asked Marceline to Fionna, She and Bonnie are the only two girls in the band we are Trouble in AAA since most us are so labeled 'trouble-makers' because of our appearances, I mean we are but doesn't mean you can judge us before knowing our names.

"Hell yeah, she started it though wanna see the video? Lsp got it all on tape." she said taking out her phone

"Dude you are totes cool for doing that." and they both sat down on the couch and started to watch the video

"Marshall Lee why does she wear bunny ears?" Bonnie asked me accompanied by Finn and Jake

"Why whats wrong with wearing animal ears I used to do that when I was little?" Finn protested even though he still has bear ears on his hoodie

"Nothing Finn, but she seems a bit to old and bad ass to wear _bunny ears_." she said

"Well I think she looks cute in them." I said then I saw them smirking at me "I m-meant that it suits her like it suits Finn to wear bear ears and yes though she is a bad ass the ears make her look a little bit like an easy target but she can actually beat the tar out of anyone who tries." I defended quickly and gestured to Marcy and Fionna laughing their butts off and fist bumping

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." Bonnie said smirking

"Wow I can't believe that Marce warmed up to her that quickly." Jake said jaw agape like it was some miracle that Fionna was making a great impression on one of our least approachable members the other being me.

"We became best friends yesterday when I met her Jake, for some reason it feels like I've known her forever. And since Marcy and I are so alike I thought that she would like meeting Fionna." I said making his mouth drop even wider

With her it felt like I knew her but she had moved away and then recently moved back. She made me feel happy made me more open to others.

"Hello earth to Marsh." I saw Marceline's hand in front of my face

"What? I was just thinking." I said and she flashed a smirk that said _Thinking about Fionna huh_

My face turned red and I shot her a death glare she just smirked and said "Concert time"

"Whatever is everyone ready?" I said a little peeved at her

Yeah they all answered

"Fi." I said

"Hmm." she she looked, and I noticed she was eying the mics from her spot on the couch

"Find a good spot near the front okay." I smirked at her

"Got it." she left the room and we went up the stage.

"Ready." I got a nod from everyone and we stepped through the curtain as the announcer announced us with smirks on our faces.


	5. Chapter 5: The Concert Part 2

_Author's Note: Hey peeps this chapter is going to be full of songs and someone from Fionna's past resurfaces in this chapter. Thanks for all the nice comments __I really apreaciate them and you guys I always feel terrible when I type something up and then forget to upload it silly me and when I take forever to upload the next chapters but I know that you guys are kind and understanding most of the time. __Anyways back to you guys thanks to _squirtle9783, "Poe" _for__the songs in this chapter the rest was inspired by music i was listening to. Enjoy!_

Chapter 5: The Concert Part 2

Fionna's P.O.V.

I pushed my way through to the first table in front of the stage and surprisingly it wasn't taken given the amount of people that had showed up from the time I got here to now. When I first got I here I thought _Dang for a bar this place is full of teens like us _then I saw him but I quickly threw that thought out of my head he was miles away and if he was why would he be here sure it's a bar/arcade which were his favorites but this just isn't his type of place. I met Marsh's band and they are so cool. Marcy acts a lot like Marshall Lee and Bonnie wears pink like Gumball but with a steam punk look totally not like him then there was Finn and Jake even though I only talked with Marceline I knew everyone's names because she introduced them for them and I saw the mics after she went to go talk to Marshall probably to tease him. Glob I wanted to sing so badly but I promised myself I wouldn't not for a long while at least not in front of people. Soon after I sat down at the table for one two guys came up to me.

"Hey babe, you wanna come sit with me?" he tried but failed smiling seductively at me

"Yeah were pretty cool and your hot enough to come with us." his friend chimed in

"How about no." I said sipping the soda that I bought

"Come on, we are totally awesome and-" the first dude said before I cut him off

"And cocky, I don't think imma gonna leave this awesome spot to go to whatever shady spot you two want to go to and try to charm my pants off." I said they were a little surprised that for a girl who still wore bunny ears I told them off

"Okay we tried the easy way now you leave us no choice." the second one said shrugging as they both made a grab for me

I swiftly knocked them out with one blow and slammed a chair on their heads so they would be out for a good long while. I smirked at the people around us that saw a tiny girl take down two pretty strong looking dudes. After them about five other dudes tried the same thing but I just knocked them out. _Maybe this outfit wasn't the best thing after all. Oh well _I thought

"What's up everyone tonight we have some great entertainment for you guys tonight it's... **Trouble in AAA!** he screamed into the mic and Marshall and the band came out and gave a bow I saw them all double-take when they saw the group of unconscious dudes around me and a slightly dented chair next to me I only smiled a little too sinisterly at them and Finn and Jake visibly shuddered Marsh just stared and Marce snickered at those poor souls. And they went back to the crowd.

They started playing the intro to a song I didn't know it must be an original. Marshall was vocals and lead bass, Marceline was on electric, Finn on vocals and second guitar and Jake on drums while Bonnie was on one of those electric pianos that could have any sound.

_Teenagers by My Chemical Romance _(_**Bold-Marshall Lee, **Italics-Finn, _Underlined-All)

**They're gonna clean up your looks****  
****With all the lies in the books****  
****To make a citizen out of you****  
****Because they sleep with a gun****  
****And keep an eye on you, son****  
****So they can watch all the things you do**

**Because the drugs never work****  
****They're gonna give you a smirk****  
****'Cause they got methods of keeping you clean****  
****They're gonna rip up your heads,****  
****Your aspirations to shreds****  
****Another cog in the murder machine**

_**They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me****  
****They could care less as long as someone'll bleed****  
****So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose****  
****Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me**_

**The boys and girls in the clique****  
****The awful names that they stick****  
****You're never gonna fit in much, kid****  
****But if you're troubled and hurt****  
****What you got under your shirt****  
****Will make them pay for the things that they did**

**They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me****  
****They could care less as long as someone'll bleed****  
****So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose****  
****Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me**

_Ohhh yeah!_

During Marceline's solo I saw that everyone was really into the song and personally so was I, along with the rest of the bar. This song was awesome it really felt as though they understood everyone here and I knew that they did because I was lucky enough to sit next to this guy on the bus ride to school and befriend him I was so happy at this moment. I was awestruck everyone in this band was so talented and they lived through the music, I'm surprised they haven't been discovered yet and if the girls at school found out about this they would swarm Marshall Lee for being this awesome.

They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me

**All together now!**

Teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me

Teenagers scare the living shit out of me

They could care less as long as someone'll bleed

So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose

Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me!

They ended the song were greeted by adoring screams and I think I screamed the loudest. I saw Marshall give me a smirk and I turned super red. I mouthed _Wow, your awesome_ which made him crack a real smile. Then they started the next song

_Lets kill tonight by Panic! At the Disco _(**Bold-****M****arshall, **_Italics-Finn, Underlined_-Both)

_If I retreat__  
__Words, wars, and symphonies__  
__Make room we're taking over here__  
__So the gallanting__  
__Cold and alone, it suits you well__  
__You won't find me perching here again_

**May your feet serve you well****  
****And the rest be sent to Hell****  
****Where they always have belonged****  
****Cold hearts, colder songs****  
****They will play us out****  
****With a song of pure romance****  
****Stomp your feet and clap your hands**

Let's kill tonight!  
Kill tonight!  
Show them all you're not the ordinary type  
Let's kill tonight!  
Kill tonight!  
Show them all you're not the ordinary type  
Let's kill tonight!

_May your feet serve you well__  
__And the rest be sent to Hell__  
__Where they always have belonged__  
__Cold hearts, colder songs__  
__They will play us out__  
__With a song of pure romance__  
__Stomp your feet and clap your hands_

Let's kill tonight!  
Kill tonight!  
Show them all you're not the ordinary type  
Let's kill tonight!  
Kill tonight!  
Show them all you're not the ordinary type

Let's kill tonight!  
Kill tonight!  
Show them all you're not the ordinary type  
Let's kill tonight!  
Kill tonight!  
Show them all you're not the ordinary type  
Let's kill tonight!

Both Finn and Marshall's voices blended perfectly and this song made all the girls swoon making me a little upset. Finn for play winked and made the call me sign with his hand. They all fainted. _I wonder when they will realize that they don't have his number. _I rolled my eyes at him and he just shrugged and they went on to the next song.

_My Heroine by Silverstine _(**Bold-****M****arshall, **_Italics-Finn_)

**The drugs begin to peak****  
****A smile of joy arrives in me****  
****But sedation changes to panic and nausea****  
****And breath starts to shorten****  
****And heartbeats pound softer****  
**_You won't try to save me!  
You just want to hurt me and leave me desperate!_

**You taught my heart, a sense I never knew I had.****  
****I can forget, the times that I was****  
****Lost and depressed from the awful truth****  
****How do you do it?****  
****You're my heroine!**

_You won't leave me alone!  
Chisel my heart out of stone, I give in every time._

**You taught my heart, a sense I never knew I had****  
****I can forget, the times that I was****  
****Lost and depressed from the awful truth****  
****How do you do it?****  
****You're my heroine!**

**I bet you laugh, at the thought of me thinking for myself (myself).****  
****I bet you believe, that I'm better off with you than someone else.**

**Your face arrives again, all hope I had becomes surreal.****  
****But under your covers more torture than pleasure****  
****And just past your lips there's more anger than laughter****  
****Not now or forever will I ever change you****  
****I know that to go on, I'll break you, my habit!**

**You taught my heart, a sense I never knew I had.****  
****I can forget, the times that I was****  
****Lost and depressed from the awful truth**  
**How do you do it?****  
****You're my heroine!**

_I will save myself! _

As the song finished the crowd went wild and this time I saw Finn with hurt in his eyes _Maybe he's the one who wrote that last song_ I stood up and made my way to the back.

"Hey you guys were amazing" I said fist-bumping them all

"Who were those dudes on the ground near you did they all just happen to faint or did someone take care of them?" Finn said seriously looking at me

"I guess you didn't know or weren't paying attention but earlier when Marceline was talking but no they didn't just faint and nobody came to help me out I took care of them all by myself." I said and I saw Bonnie, Finn and Jake's mouths drop the only ones who weren't surprised were Marsh and Marce they had twin smirks on their faces

"Fionna, I knew you were a bad ass disgiused in bunny ears but I didn't know you could knock out seven buff male teens." Jake said

"Well now you do." I said

"That explains why you smiled sinisterly at us after we saw those bodies on the ground and the dented chair. And do they need a hospital because I think the ones you hit with the chair's might need to see a doctor if the chair got dented from hitting their skulls." Finn said

"Nah if they do need a hospital I'm sure they'll find their way to one and they were so thickskulled when I told them to piss off that is shouldn't have broken anything..." Finn and Jake both let out a sigh of relief "Important." I smiled sweetly at the two and I thought I saw the hair on their neck stand straight. I snickered

"Fionna, remind me **never ever **to piss you off." Jake said

"Fi." Marshall called me over "Try not strike fear into the hearts of Finn and Jake okay?"

"Too late." I said and pointed to the two shuddering looking at the seven bodies still not awake.

"Damn, oh well at least we know who to call when they are being idiot assholes." Marceline said "I'll show them the video of you beating the shit out of five seniors later."

"WHAT!? She beat up five seniors?!" the both turned and fell on the ground "Please spare us our lives if we do something that pisses you off anytime in the near future."

"I'm not gonna hurt you guys," they looked up at me "much. Whenever you do what you do." I went over to a laughing Marce and Marsh while Bonnie went over to the two shaking boys

"Fionna I absolutely adore you, their not scared of much but apparently a tough chicks like us they will listen to but I've gone soft on them so it's up to you to keep them in line." she said

"You got it." I saluted her she saluted back

"Fi, ready to go." Marshall spoke up

"Sure. Bye everyone!" I called to them

"Bye" Marce and Bonnie said and I got a shaky wave from Finn and Jake

"Hahaha, Marshall Lee you've got an amazing group of friends." I laughed

"You got that right and they love you." he said

"That good I can't wait to see them again." I sighed

"Well we perform three times a week, Tuesday, Friday, and Saturday. And when I saw those guys I thought _Oh My God Fionna killed them, she strikes again_" he joked

"Hey they were trying to get me to go with them to who knows where what else is a girl to do." I pushed him gently

"I don't know call for the dude she came here with." he said

"You were busy. It's not everyday that a girl goes on a date with a rockstar." I covered my mouth _Stupid Stupid STUPID_

"Oh did I just heard correctly you called that a date" he teased and I just turned redder and redder

"No I didn't it was just a slip of the tounge" I said quickly

"No I distinctly heard the word date" he said matter of factly

"Fine I did so what. On the other hand," he was grinning at me "WHY THE HELL HAVEN'T YOU GUYS GOTTON DISCOVERED YET!" I yelled changing the subjuct quite effectedly.

"Ow Fi, that hurt my ear drums. And because record labels rarely come to small bars **ever**. And I saw you looking at the mics can you sing?" he asked

"No I sound like a dying whale" I lied through my teeth

"Your lying Fionna I know you that well." he said

"Damn" I said under my breath "I can sing but not well okay." I grumbled

"Will you sing me a song?" he asked

"No" I said

"Please it's just me, Mr. Your-best-friend here." he said gesturing to himself I laughed

"No, Mr. Best friend" I rolled my eyes at him

"Please?" he pleaded looking at me with big redish brown eyes in puppy dog face formation

"Fine, but I hope you go to hell for doing that face." I huffed turning

"We're here." he said walking towards my house

"Why are you walking to my house?" I asked

"I'm going to accompany you and make you dinner since our date was full of me just singing." he said non-chalantly "It's not like I haven't been in your house before. And I still wanna hear you sing." he winked at me and I just rolled my eyes and opened the door

"Long time no see Fionna. Missed me?" I heard a voice and gasped

_Author's note: I hope you guys liked this chapter and I said that someone from Fionna's past was coming back I never said I would unveil their identity in this chapter hehehe. Don't you guys just love cliff hangers ;p see ya guys next chapter laters. _


	6. Chapter 6: The Kyle Incident

_Author's Note: In this chapter we find out who is in Fionna's house. I have been terrible about updating and junk so I'm going to type and upload like a mad person yay! And I remembered to put the disclaimer this time._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure time or the gender-bent characters although I wish that I could be that freaking awesome, but I'm not. I only own the plot of this story. I do not own the songs that I used in previous chapters either.**_

Fionna's P.O.V.

I opened the door to my house and I saw him. It was true he was back and he knew where I live.

"Long time no see Fionna. Missed me?" I gasped and dropped my keys

"Y-y-you. Why ar-are you h-here?" I squeaked out as Marshall pushed me behind him

"I don't know who the hell you are but your scaring her so I think its time for you to leave." he said remaining calm but I could tell he was scared because I was

He made a deep chuckle "I'm her boyfriend, I should be asking who you are. And I'm not going anywhere." he had a threatening look in his eyes

"Y-you lair! I left you last year you psycho!" I screamed regaining some of my confidence

"You bitch! I told you before, this relationship ends when I say it does." he glared at me

"Fi, who is this bastard." Marshall asked me

"It's my **Ex**-boyfriend, Kyle. I broke up with him because he did something... terrible to my family and I." I said I was on the verge of tears. The memories were to much, but I couldn't allow myself to cry in front of Kyle

"Okay that's all I need to know now go over to my house and call the police." he pushed me out of the door and shut it carefully.

I took off running, I remembered that Marshall gave me his address just in case something happened at my house or if I just wanted to visit. I reached the door and took the key from it's hiding place under the flower pot next to the mail slot. I burst through the door and picked up the phone.

"911, what's your emergency?" a calm female voice said on the other end

"My Ex-boyfriend Kyle is in my house, and my best friend Marshall Lee is there too I think they are both fighting, Kyle is dangerous! Marshall told me to go to his house and call 911!" I practically screamed into the phone I was so scared what if Kyle hurts him? It'll be all my fault

"Okay ma'am where do you live." I gave her my address

"Okay a squad will be there shortly." she said and she began to talk to me trying in vain to get me to calm down but that wasn't an option my best friend was in danger.

"I'm sorry but I have to go help my friend, I won't let Kyle hurt anyone else." I said then I hung up and dashed back to my house.

Marshall Lee's P.O.V.

"That's all I need to know now go over to my house and call the police." I said pushing her out the door and I closed it and turned back to Kyle

"Where did you send her." he said through gritted teeth.

"Somewhere she'll be safe, and you won't find her there." I responded clenching my fist ready for a fight

"Oh I've been following her for some time now, and some punk isn't going to stop me from getting whats mine." he responded throwing a punch to my face and I easily dodged it and punched him in the gut

"She doesn't belong to you or anyone else she is Fionna and that's all she is special and amazing so scum like you don't deserve to 'have' her. Not now not ever again." I said kicking him while he was down and this set him off he tripped my feet and punched my face. I felt blood. He was wearing three rings and it must have cut me.

"What are you her new boyfriend?" he mocked

"No. I'm her best friend and although I do love her she needs time to heal because of what you did to her." I said _I just admitted to a crazy stranger that I'm in love with Fionna I hadn't even admitted it to myself yet and here I am saying that I do._

"Your weak. If you liked her then you would already be putting the moves on her." he snarled

"No, your the weak one. Your still obsessed with you ex who obviously hates and fears you. And you don't have the balls to move on." I growled at him

"She's an attractive young girl isn't she? You wouldn't move on if she left you, you would do what I'm doing." he kicked me in the leg

"Yes she's attractive but that's not all there is to her. I would move on if it was best for her, and I would never go all the way as to stalk her and try to take her by force." I said clocking him in the face and he was knocked out

Suddenly Fi burst in.

"Marshall I called the police are you alright?!" she was frantic she saw the unconscious body

"Yeah I'm fine are you okay?" I asked concerned and I hid my cheek so she wouldn't freak out and go guilt trip herself.

"Yeah I was just scared." she pulled my hand away from my cheek and I winced in pain

"Oh my Glob Marshall Lee you are not fine! Sit down right now!" she demanded and I sat down on her couch. And she rushed off to the bathroom to get a first aid kit. When she returned I told her we should probably tie him up just in case he came to and tried to attack us again.

"Okay" she tied him up "Now lets treat that cut." she took out the needed supplies

"Fi, it's okay I'll be fine it's not that bad." I didn't want to trouble her

She held up a mirror and I was shocked it wasn't a very long cut but it looked deep and there was a lot of blood coming out of it. It was terrible.

"Now shut up and let me help it's the least I can do." she said guiltily

"Fine but I still get to here you sing right?" I joked trying to cheer her up.

"Yes Marshall you can still here me sing." she rolled her eyes

Soon my cheek and other wounds were all patched up and she did an amazing job.

"Damn Fionna are you a nurse or something?" I asked

"No, he used to hit me a lot and so I had to learn how to fix myself up." she said quietly

I had the urge to to beat him up some more but I couldn't do that.

"Why hasn't he been locked up." I asked

"Because no one believed me." she sounded ashamed

"I'm sorry, but now you have me to protect you and he's going to be locked up now." I took her chin and had her look at me "You can trust me."

"I know." she took my hand put it on her cheek and then the police came totally ruining the moment.

"Ma'am where is the man named Kyle?" an officer asked

"Over there," she pointed to the chair "Marshall Lee and him got into a fight and Marshall knocked him out but it was in self defense." she said and the officers started to untie and handcuff him and he came to.

"What the hell is going on here!?" said a startled Kyle

"Their finally gonna lock you up." she said she was a lot more calm when the officers were here

"Sir, anything you say can be used against you in court." the officer chided

"I can't go to jail! Babe please I didn't mean it, take me back. Leave this punk and have them let me go. I still love you! I loved you enough to follow you and beat up this idiot." he pleaded to her

"Yes you can go to jail you should've gone a long time ago and of course you meant it, she will not take you back. I am not a punk and you do you think tied you up. If you loved her you wouldn't have stalked her and beat up her idiot best friend." I said coolly

"Let me remind you sir, can and _will_ be used against you in court." the officer said emphasizing the word 'will'

"By the looks of it you will be in there for a long while." she said hugging me tightly it made my heart flutter

"Let's go" the officer dragged out a cursing Kyle out

"I'll find you again and I'll destroy you Marshall Lee." he said before he was pushed into the car.

We watched as the police car left and we could still hear the threat in our ears and she burst into tears again

"Shh, it's okay Fi. He's gone now he's not going to hurt you anymore." I stroked her hair and placed my chin on top of her head and soothed her. We just stood there until she calmed down enough to go inside.

"Thank you Marshall Lee. For being here with me. I don't know what would have happened if you weren't here, he might have-" I interrupted her

"Don't think about it. I was here and that's all that matters." I hugged her closer and we sat there until she fell asleep.

I looked down at her sleeping form and smiled. She was so cute when she slept, it looked like nothing bad had ever happened to her while she slept but I knew the opposite. I frowned, this girl had gone through so much and here she was able to be at peace. Soon I drifted off to sleep as well smiling that the girl I loved was asleep in my arms.

**~ Time Lapse ~**

The Next Morning

Fionna's P.O.V.

I woke up the next morning to something warm and breathing against me. I tried to get up but I felt something holding me down. I looked down and saw an arm around my waist protectively and a sleeping Marshall Lee next to me and I was cuddling into him. Suddenly everything came back to me. Kyle. He was here in my house and he beat up Marshall Lee. Even though Marsh had a bunch of bandages on his face he still looked handsome as he slept. It still amazed that he had never had a girlfriend and that everyone in school didn't like him, he was totally awesome and hot. _Wait did I just say he was hot?_ I just smiled and decided to go back to sleep who cares everyone at school still thinks I'm sick so it'll be okay, I snuggled more into Marshall and closed my eyes.

"Marshall Lee, Fionna! Are you two okay?" we both woke up with a start

"Simone?" we both said at once

"Huh? How do you know Simone?" we both said

"Marshall I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I'm Fionna's therapist, and Fionna I knew who you were talking in our session because Marshall came home and told me that he met you that day but I didn't tell him anything I swear." she said she was flipping out.

"Simone is my god mother." Marshall Lee said

"And she's my therapist." I said sheepishly now he knew that I was messed up enough to need a therapist

Surprisingly he hugged me tighter instead of shying away.

"Why didn't you tell me."

"Because I thought you would think I was crazy and wouldn't want to be my friend anymore." I said

"I know your crazy you stood up to the most powerful people in school, but I like you for that." he said

"I'm so sorry to break up this moment I really am, but are you two okay?" Simone interrupted

"Why would you think we weren't okay?" I asked

She held up the newspaper and I saw the cover **Two teens attacked by girls ex.** And it was a story about what had happened according to the officers who made the arrest apparently it was a hit story because this town didn't have enough drama.

"Crap now the whole school will know I have a crazy ex." I sighed

"Hey their too afraid of you to say something." he joked and I punched him lightly in the arm

"Shuddup." I blushed

"Why in AAA would people be afraid of you Fionna you are so cute." Simone asked and Marshall burst out laughing

"Simone, she is the cutest thing in bunny ears but you need to see this." he threw his phone at Simone and she quickly found the link and we watched her mouth drop

We where both on the floor laughing our butts off. While Simone just looked at the phone and me back and forth. This was the reaction of everyone who saw the video except for those who laughed like Marshall and Marceline.

"Fionna I never knew." she said still in shock

"They didn't either." I said laughing.

"That's my girl." Marsh said and I stopped laughing and looked at him

"_Your _girl?" I asked rising an eyebrow

"I mean, um, oh screw it." he said blushing

I snuggled closer to him making him blush more and I heard Simone aww.

"Simone is there any other reason for you to be here?" Marsh asked

"Not really, but I could make you guys breakfast if you want." she looked as us hopefully

"Sure everything you need is in the fridge and pantry." I said pointing to the kitchen

"Got it." she scurried off to the kitchen and started making breakfast for us

"So Fionna, you talked about me in therapy." he said

"Yeah I said that I met a super cool dude and that he asked me to be his bestfriend." I said

"Oh so you admitt that I'm 'super cool' what about a sexy beast." he smirked

"Never!" I said defiantly

"Say it" he said starting to tickle me

"Hey!" I burst out laughing

"Say it"

"Never!" I laughed out

He kept tickling me and I finally couldn't take it anymore.

"Fine! My best friend Marshall Lee Abadeer is a sexy beast!" and he stopped tickling me and grinned smugly

"Thought so."

"Whatever" I rolled my eyes "Wanna watch a terrible movie?" I asked

"Sure which one?" he said fixing his hair

"You'll see." I dashed upstairs and got the worst chick flic in history: Twilight (sorry to all the twihards out there I just don't like these movies or books) I laughed evily and changed into my pajamas and went back down stairs.

"So what movie did you pick out?" he asked after I put it in.

**Twilight** read on the screen and he groaned

"Why the hell do you even have this movie? I thought you better than that." he joked

"Because I loved seeing my friends discomfort at watching this." I said smiling evily

"You **are** evil!" he exclaimed

"I know I am. And your evil to because you almost tickled me to death." I smirked

I made him suffer through the movie and in the middle of it Simone came in with food and we all watched the movie together Marsh and I making wise cracks to the characters that we knew couldn't hear us. So the movie wasn't that bad. Simone called the school and told them as my therapist I needed time to recover from the experience and Marshall Lee got to stay home from school because she told the school that he had sustained physical injuries which he did but instead of going to his house he decided to stay with me.

Marshall Lee's P.O.V.

That Night

Fionna and I were sitting on the couch later than usual she had fallen asleep and I was trapped, though I didn't really want to move because I could if I wanted to. I enjoyed feeling her steady breathing against me, it was peaceful. I could tell she was still shaken up from yesterday's events even though she was putting on a brave face for everyone. Suddenly I felt her breathing quicken and I got worried. Then she started screaming.

"Cake! You have to get up! He'll get you. Please get up I need you!" she screamed again and again

"Fionna! Fi! Get up! You need to wake up!" I shook her

"Marshall! It was horrible!" she sobbed into my shirt

"Shh shh shh, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. I'm here for you I'll protect you okay. You don't have to worry anymore." I calmed her down and she cried herself to sleep hugging me tightly.

That night I vowed to protect her from anything that would hurt her. I knew she could take care of herself at school but here when it came to her past she was totally defenseless.

_Author's Note: Intresting I wonder what she was dreaming about. Mwahahaha it'll take forever to find out for you guys even though I know exactly what happened (Cause I came up with it LOLZ) Anyway I want to apologize again to all the twilight fans out there who happened to stumble across this story, I have nothing against you guys its just that I don't like the movie, and because of all the jokes on Ifunny about it I decided to make it a form of torture and jokes, sorry if that offends you._


	7. Chapter 7: Shit I Think I'm In Love

_Author's Note: I really have no idea where the fudge I'm going with this story anymore I'm just putting my hands on the keyboard and hoping that whatever pops out of my head and ends up on the 'page' is good enough and makes sense with the story so far. I can't wait till I get to the next concert I have an amazing scene planned out for it but I have to wait a while until I get enough build up for it. __And to all my curious kittens out there you'll never know before it happens *cackles evily* __Okay you guys Imma gonna get on with it now. _

Chapter 7: Shit I Think I'm In Love

Marshall Lee's P.O.V.

We were having fun even though the memory of Kyle was still fresh in our minds, but we decided to just enjoy each others company with the occasional visit from Simone I still can't believe she didn't tell me she knew Fi, sure there's patient/doctor confidentiality but still. And even though Fi is in therapy which means something totally screwy happened where she lived before and that dream, it must involve someone name Cake? Who names there kid Cake? But like Simone I'm not going to push her. We started going back to school the next Monday and everyone except Lsp and Gumball avoided us as usual, of course Ashley is still in the hospital or she has been on the down low since her beating from Fi, I swear that girl can really pack a punch.

"Marsh! Can you help me?" she called from the kitchen. We have been temporarily 'living' together for about two weeks since the Kyle incident and the only time we left was for me to perform and I still haven't heard her sing... yet and I had a lot of my stuff in her guest room it was almost like we were a couple, but I should consider it roommates.

"Sure hang on one minute." I called pulling on a pair of pants I had just gotten out of the shower

I went downstairs and into the kitchen and I saw her face turn red as she covered her hands with her hands.

"What do you need?" I asked

"C-can you p-please on a shirt?" She asked and I realized that I was still shirtless

"Oh sorry I didn't realize that I was still shirtless." I apologized my face red from embarrassment and dashed up the stairs

I pulled on a shirt and came back downstairs and saw that her face was still red.

"So did you like the view?" I joked trying to hide my embarrassment

"Yeah, No." she said her face getting super red it reminded me of a strawberry

I pouted "You sure?"

"Yes I'm sure." she said

"Okay then, now what did you need again?" I asked

She suddenly became very nervous and started picking at and imaginary string on the table cloth.

"Wouldyouliketomoveinwithmeandbemyroomate?" she speed through the words

"What?" I asked even though I think she asked me to move in permanently

"I mean we have practically living together for a while now and I was wondering if you would like to move in with me and be my roommate?" she said and then she stood up to flee

"Yes" I said hugging her so she couldn't escape

"Really!?" she asked excitedly

"If I said no do you think I would be hugging you right now?" I said

"Yay!" she started jumping up and down "We have to go and get the rest of your stuff and move it here and then we have to go and get stuff for your room..." she kept babbling on and on about plans for the house now that I was moving in

"Woah slow down I still need to tell my Mom and Simone." I said

"Okay I have an appointment with Simone today that will be super long since I skipped out on last weeks cause she came here so you can go tell your mom while I'm at the office." she said still jumping she was sure excited about this.

"Okay." I said

I dreaded seeing my mother let alone talk to her, but this was for Fi so it was totally worth it. We had a good hour or so till her appointment so I decided to call her to tell her I would be visiting today while Fionna wrote in her little blue book, she kept that super private and it even had a lock and she wore the key around her neck as to never lose it. I knew where she kept it but I respected her privacy so I left it alone.

"Hey Mom" I said into the phone

"Oh Marshie, you actually called me!" my mom gushed

"I just wanted to say that I was visiting today so be ready I'll be there in about an hour, I need to tell you something" I said

"Okay see you then Marshie" she said and I hung up

"Glad I got that part over with." I sighed I hated talking to her ever since she ate my fries I mean seriously, she finally takes me out to dinner to spend time with her and then I go and pay for my own fries because she is too busy talking on her phone to pay attention to me and then the second I leave she scarfs down the whole thing and then says she has to leave! I mean what the hell is that?

"It's for Fi, it's for Fi..." I kept telling myself and I decided to go and get ready for my mom

Fionna's P.O.V.

I knew Marshall Lee and his mom don't have a great relationship and so I knew it took a lot for him to see her. I felt pretty guilty about it so I decided that I should write it in my book, I've been writing in it a lot and I decided that I should bring it with me to the session. I started writing in it again.

_Today is September 7, 2012, it has been exactly two weeks since I got this book_

_Hello again you know how I was planning on asking Marshall Lee to move in? He said yes! I'm so happy that he's going to be moving in now even though he's been 'living' here since the Kyle incident. It's been a long time since Kyle came back but in the mail I got a court summons, it was for Kyle's trial I would finally have to tell my story. I have to go back to the town I was in before and go to the trial for what Kyle did to her. I still can't write her name or even say it without bursting into tears. I hate him so much why did he have to do this to me? All because I refused to do something. I hate him with all of my existence. Anyways I feel guilty right now because Marshall Lee hates his mom and now he has to go see her to tell her that he's moving in with me. I wonder if Simone will approve of this I mean he makes me really happy so why wouldn't she. Every time I see him I feel all weird inside and when he hugs me I feel like I'm going to collapse. Today when I saw him shirtless I almost died, he is really hot and he has a six pack! He **is** a sexy rock star! Anyways back to this other worry I have, what if I'm falling for my best friend? It is not good if that happens if he doesn't feel the same way then I will have screwed up our bro-ship* forever. I mean we play video games and watch movies every night and we go and explore together on the weekends we are true bro's it would be wrong to mess that up. Anyways it's almost time for the appointment so I better get going..._

I closed the book and packed it up in my little green back pack and dashed down the stairs right in to Marshall Lee.

"Ow sorry bro." I said blushing and rubbing my head

"No problem I was just going up to tell you that I was leaving." he said also rubbing his head we both sat up and I noticed the small amount of space between our faces and lips.

"Well bye then." I said standing up abruptly

"Yeah say hi to Simone for me." he said still on the floor

"Got it." I dashed out of the house and ran all the way to the office.

When I got there I just went passed the secretary I knew where I was going. I replayed the events in my head. I wanted to kiss him but that would make things weird, but he looked the same way. No Fionna it's just your imagination. I finally reached Simone's office and I knocked on the door and went inside.

"Hey Simone, Marsh says hi." I said sitting down

"Good afternoon Fionna. So when do you think Marshall will be ready to go home he's been there for a couple weeks correct?" she asked and I turned bright red

"Well I asked him to move in with me." I said sheepishly

"Oh that's great! Does that mean you two are finally dating?" she asked hopefully

"No we aren't dating, I don't think he thinks of me as something other than a bro and a roomie." I said but I couldn't keep the disappointment out of my tone. _It's not like I'm falling for him, am I? No I can't like Marshall Lee he's my bro!_

"Oh honey, if you only knew. Anyways did you bring your book?" she asked her cheerful attitude returning

"You bet I did." I responded

"Good, now I think you should read it over again and maybe you'll realize something." she winked at me and I blushed deep red and I started re-reading

_Today is August 23, 2012_

_Today I had an amazing day but that quickly changed in to a nightmare..._

_I have just come back from the most amazing concert ever, there I met Marshall Lee's friends and they are amazing I absolutely love Marceline she is like the girl version of Marsh! She and I are going to be great friends I just know it, then there is Bonnie, I love the whole pink steam punk thing she has going on but I didn't think she liked me that much, and lastly there are Finn and Jake. Those two are scared to death of me because I took down seven buff dudes before the concert and because of the videos of my beating up Ashley, Glob I hate her so much. Anyways they sang so well and I was tempted to sing but I suck and I haven't sang since Cake, _

I saw the tear stains on the page near where her name was I felt like I was dying inside whenever I remember her.

_On the way home Marshall decided to tag along since he was going the same way as me anyways and he was begging to hear me sing. I finally gave in and said that I would when I got home. We were laughing and messing around and we finally reached the door and when I opened it I got the surprise of my life. **He **was there, in my house, how did he even get in? _

"_Long time no see Fionna. Missed me?" he said in his voice that struck me cold with fear _

_I couldn't believe he was back and I had never been so happy that I let Marshall Lee come home with me, thank Glob he talked me into singing for him. I felt Marshall pull me back and he made a move to protect me? I couldn't believe him he didn't know who Kyle was but he understood that he scared the shit out of me and tried to help. Soon he seemed to know what to do. He pushed me out the door and told me to go to to his house and call the police. I ran as fast as I could and called the police as soon as I knew for sure that they were coming I ran back to my house to find my ex unconscious and Marsh sustaining a lot of injuries. I felt my heart break in two when I saw that Marshall was bleeding. I had to help him, as I was cleaning him up he asked how I learned to treat wounds so well and I admitted that Kyle had abused me when we were still dating. The look Marshall Lee shot Kyle was one of pure hate and I knew that he wanted to kill him for hurting me but he held back. Finally the police came and took the now conscious Kyle away and he was yelling curses at us and he threatened to find me and kill Marshall. I was so scared, tonight Marshall is staying with me, and I had the most terrible dream it wasn't just a dream it was a memory. The memory of what happened to Cake,_

I saw that some of the words were blurred because of the tears and I felt fresh ones prick my eyes.

_I woke up to Marshall Lee holding me close and I cried myself to sleep in his arms and I felt something I hadn't felt in a long time: Safety and comfort. It felt good and I knew I could trust my best friend with my life._

I looked up at Simone she was just staring at me and motioned for me to continue.

"I don't know what your reading but I think you should keep reading it." she nudged me

"Okay" I took a deep breath and read the next entry

_Today is August 24, 2012_

_I woke up around noon and Marshall Lee is still here I thought that he would leave this morning but he insisted that he stay until he deemed that I was okay. Truthfully I didn't want him to leave anyway, but I would never let him know that. We spent the whole day watching movies and playing video games until Simone came in and showed us that now the whole town knew what had happened last night and I was a little scared about everyone knowing my biz but whats done is done I can't change that. After Simone left I went upstairs to go change and get new bandages for Marsh, but when I went downstairs I didn't see him anywhere. I looked everywhere for him and I finally gave up and sighed in defeat then I felt someone pick me up from behind I squealed in surprise and when I saw it was just Marshall I quickly got over my fright and punched him in his uninjured cheek and laughed_

"_Ahh! Ma cheek meat!" he screamed out holding his cheek and u fell rolling on the ground laughing my ass off._

"_That's what you get for scaring me" I said after I had calmed down "And I need to change your bandages before they get infected." I pointed to the couch for him to sit and he complied_

_The day was filled with both of us trying to out prank each other. I feel as though everyday we get closer._

I felt a giggle escape from my lips as I remembered that day. Marshall is really an interesting house guest or roommate now. Simone raised an eyebrow but looked away quickly.

The entries for those few days off we had were basically describing the intricate pranks we played on each other until we got to the first day we went back to school.

_Today is August 29, 2012 _

_Today is our first day back at school and we decided to walk instead of riding the because we knew Gumwad would be on it and he would make a scene so we just walked to school chatting and he reminded me that I still needed to sing for him and I just rolled my eyes. I won't be singing for a while and I know I can stall for as long as I need. When we got to school we were right Gummy Buns here made a scene,_

"_FIONNA!" we turned around groaning as Gumball glomped me in a hug. His hugs were different from Marshall's, they were completely one sided and surprisingly they smelled sweet. Weird_

"_Hey Gumwad! If you are done suffocating Fi, we need to get to class and you need to lay off don't you remember what we told you last week." he had a malicious gleam in his eyes and Gumball backed off_

"_Yeah Bubba seriously you can't have forgotten so soon and plus I don't like hugs." I said and added 'well your hugs anyways' in my head_

"_Oh I'm sorry Fi." Marsh and I just stared at him._

"_Only Marsh can call me 'Fi' got it." I said when he said Marsh's nickname for me it just didn't sound right._

"_Okay Fionna." he said and walked away sadly_

_Throughout the day we stayed together as much as possible and there was no sign of Ashley, she must still be in the hospital. Her injuries weren't that bad but she wanted to be as dramatic as possible and had herself checked into a hospital. It didn't really work in her favor because now everyone knows that the big tough girl Ashley landed in the hospital after losing a fight she started with a lowly sophomore. Marshall the band and I still laugh about that. Other than that the day went pretty normal people looking at Marsh and I weirdly and us sitting alone while people coward in fear of the 'Vampire King' and the 'bad-ass bunny' as some people called me. I thought the nick name was awesome and so did the band. I can't wait till the next performance_

I burst into laughter remembering the scene. Gummy Buns clutching on to me wailing about how worried he was and Marshall looked ready to clock him and the face while all Gumballs fan girls glared at me and me standing awkwardly trying to pry him off of me. Simone looked concerned now

"Fionna is something wrong?" she asked puzzled

"No nothing is wrong just read something that triggered a funny memory." I said wiping tears of joy from my eyes

She simply nodded and went back to observing me and I moved onto the next entry.

_Today is August 30, 2012_

_The Ice King and Lemon-grab were being super annoying today. Lemon-grab gave almost everyone detention and this is him _

"_THREE HOURS DETENT-IIIIIIIOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNN" he always screamed in a super annoying voice and always dragged out the last syllables in a scream. I just rolled my eyes at the poor kid who had upset the teacher _

_I went to Ice Kings class next. I hated his class he's always checking out the chicks and Bonnie told me that he quit his job at her school because he wanted a change of scenery and that he always checked her out. He was so creepy and old he shouldn't even be teaching anymore he could have a heart attack and die at the age he was at. I caught him checking me out and I heard Lsp yell_

"_Oh ma Glob! The Ice King is totally checking out my lumps!" she exclaimed and Ice King turned to her _

"_Lsp no one wants to check out your 'lumps'." and turned to another girl who was to busy talking to notice his ice cold stare. And Lsp just flipped him off behind him back for saying that about her lumps._

_It seemed like an eternity before school ended and I could see Marshall again. I don't know why I wanted to see him so badly I just did. When I got home I found him in the kitchen scarfing down all our strawberries. I just giggled when he realized I was there and his face was stuffed with the little red fruits. He looked like an emo chipmunk, still super cute._

I was looking at the book in shock as I skimmed through the rest of the entries, all of them had something to do with Marshall Lee. There were subtle hints of feelings for him in those words and I realized something.

"I see you figured it out." I heard Simone say smirking at me

I simply nodded my head, my brain was still spinning from the sudden realization.

"I-I'm in love, with Marshall Lee. My best friend." I said still dazed

I saw her beam a smile at me

"Shit"

Marshall Lee's P.O.V.

I stayed on the floor still paralyzed at the thought of what almost happened I almost kissed Fi. When I finally got up I dashed to my moms I only had ten minutes to get there and if I wasn't on time she was going to kill me.

I got there in record time and knocked on the door.

"MAR-MAR!" I heard my mother squeal before she glomped me in a hug

"Mom I need to talk to you. And to do that I need a way of getting oxygen." I said with what air I could muster

"Sorry it's just that you never visit and I miss you. Why do you have to keep hanging out with those mortals?" she said pouting but she let me go

"I only visit if it's important and please stop calling people you are not as rich as you 'mortals' when people hear you say that they start to believe that we really are vampires which we aren't. You do know the kids at school still call me the 'vampire king'." I said she came to school when I was in kindergarten and said "All you mortals treat Marshall Lee nicely, he might bite." leaving everyone to think that we were a family of vampires.

"Never. And what did you want to talk about?" she asked sipping tea that just appeared out of no where

"I'm moving in with her." I said calmly as she did a spit take

"Your WHAT!" she yelled

"Fionna asked me to move with her and I accepted." I said ignoring the dirty looks she gave me

"And why in AAA would you want to live with that mortal?" she was seething

"Because she is my bestfriend and she makes me happy." I was still remaining calm "Why are you flipping out about this?" I was curious

"Because you almost got killed defending her from he ex who is a lunatic! And I have never met her!" she said

"Simone likes her and she knows her almost as well as I do, since she's her therapist and such." I was starting to get riled up she just had to play the lunatic card

"So Simone gets to meet her before me, and she needs a therapist that means she's crazy." she said

"Yes and she only needs a therapist because of what happened before she came her, and I promised myself that I wouldn't let anything bad happen to her anymore she has been through enough!" I yelled I can't believe she's assuming Fi was crazy. Just because you need therapy doesn't mean that you are cray-cray/

"You like this girl don't you." she said with a smirk

"No I don't," I said and that was the truth, I saw she looked a little... disappointed? "I love her." I smiled and walked out the door leaving my mom dumbstruck and walked home a smile on my face.

Fionna's P.O.V.

I walked back from Simone's place my head buzzing I was in love with Marshall Lee, and I had no idea what to do.

**~ Flashy Back ~**

"Simone what do I do?" I moaned leaning back onto the couch in defeat covering my face with my hands

"That's totally up to you" she smiled slyly

"I thought I asked you and your leaving it up to me. Thank Simone your too kind" sarcasm laced those last words

"Well I think that you should tell him." she said seriously

"No way not an option, I just asked the dude to move in, I'm not gonna confess my feelings to him literal hours after asking a big question!" I sat back down after realizing that I was pacing.

"Thank Glob you stopped I thought I was going to have to get another carpet in here." she joked "And you don't have to tell him right now."

"Fine but I think that I'm gonna be on the down low about this 'Kay." I said walking out of the office

**~ End Flashy Back ~**

I was totally confused about what to do. Then I saw Marsh walking towards the house as well but in another direction. I ran to him.

"So how did see take it." I asked

"Great" he was lying through his teeth

"Liar." I said

"You caught me she flipped but I let her know and that's good enough." he smirked at me and I swear I felt my heart melt.

"She'll get over it." I said and we walked back to the house together

Heather Abadeer's P.O.V.

"I was disappointed to hear that Mar-Mar didn't have romantic feelings towards this Fionna girl and then he hit me with it. He said that he LOVED her!" I yelled into the phone "Yes he said the L-word"

I was so happy that my son had finally found someone and that he was happy with that person. I heard a squeal on the other end from my best friend Simone Petrikov. I felt terrible for acting like I didn't like I didn't approve his decision but I needed to do that or he might have changed his mind, that boy always does the opposite of what I want.

"She loves him too! Isn't this great?!" Simone was like a hyper-active puppy and so was I

"EEEEEEE! I feel like I'm a teenager again with all this gossip and junk. Not only has he finally fallen in love, she loves him back!" I said squealing

"Heather, I don't have anymore appointments today so get your ass over here so we can squeal and jump around together" she said only half joking

"You bet your fashionable ass I'll be there!" I said hanging up and driving over there

_Author's Note: Next chapter is gonna be dramatic, I think, I don't know anymore anyways I love you peoples reviews some of the make me laugh and some of them make me feel happy. Love you all._


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's Note: Hey Peeps I put a huge drama bomb in so I hope you guys love it. Oh in the last chapter I put a little '*' next to the word bro-ship and I spazed out and forgot to put something at the bottom it is a combination of the two words bro and friendship for those who didn't know which I'm 100% sure all of you smartie pantses knew. _

Fionna's P.O.V.

Marsh and I walked to the house together after seeing one of Marshall's 'parent' individually. We were about to go inside when we decided that we should go get his stuff from his place and we started the walk over there.

"So how did Simone take the news" he asked

"She took it well, she seemed to think we were dating or something." I blushed and saw Marshall blushing as well and he scratched the back of his neck "Strange huh?"

"Yeah" awkward silence

"So how much stuff do I need to move." I asked the tension in the air was thick enough that you could take a knife and cut through it

"Not much, just a lot of instruments and some furniture, most of my clothes and junk are already over at your place." he said in his usual voice

"Sweet then this shouldn't take too long." I said smiling

"Yep." he smirked deviously and I could tell what he was thinking.

I put my hands on my head to protect my bunny headband.

"Not today Marshall Lee!" I dashed away full speed

"Oh don't underestimate the Vampire King my little bunny!" he yelled chasing me down

Soon he had me pinned down on the grass and was tickling me to death again.

"Uncle, UNCLE!" I screamed after a few seconds of this torture "Damn you for knowing one of my weaknesses!"

"So there are more?" he got a devious look on his face

"You'll never know!" I said trying to catch my breath

"I am so much faster than you. You knew that I would catch you so why try to escape anyways?" he grinned down at me

"Eh it was worth a shot." I shrugged, well I shrugged the best I could under Marshall's grasp "You know for a skinny kid you sure are heavy."

"It's all muscle, babe." he said and I blushed when he called me babe "I think I deserve a reward for catching you don't you think." he smirked down at me and placed a gentle kiss on my cheek

He quickly jumped up with a smirk and a slight blush and took off running to his house. I just sat there like and idiot touching my cheek.

"Woah" I breathed

Marshall Lee's P.O.V.

I gave her a kiss on the cheek and took off running I was so embarrassed that I actually did that. Where did this sudden burst of courage come from? I started being more... myself, I guess when I met her. I had never been the one to open up and be myself I didn't even do that around my band mates and they seemed to notice it. I watched from a distance as she sat up and touched her cheek.

"Woah" I heard her say and I decided that I should go and help her up or she would be there forever.

"I know that melted you so can we get back to helping me move?" I joked but if she could see my face she would see I was scared out of my mind. She jumped up immediately and the top of her head hit me full on the face.

"Ouch!" I heard her say

"Ahh! My bread and butter! Fi, you really gotta stop jackin' up my face." I was holding my whole face

"That's what you get for scaring me" she defended but she still came over to check on me "Are you okay?" she had genuine concern in her voice

"Yeah I'm fine. How 'bout you if the pain meter in my face is correct your head must hurt like hell." I smirked

"You got that right." she muttered

"I have some ice packs in my fridge so you can put one of those on your head and I'll put my face a bowl of ice okay?" I said I knew her seeing me dunk my face in ice would cheer her up

"Fine but then we have to get to work." she said trying to be serious but she cracked a smile

I helped her up and we were back to normal.

Simone's P.O.V.

I looked at Heather we had decided to follow the young ones and see what they were up too. After we saw Fionna run away protecting her precious headband and Marshall chase after her we both erupted in giggles.

"So this is the famous Fionna. She's cute and it seems that Marshall is especially sweet on her." Heather said smiling

"Yep she is a pretty amazing girl, did you know she landed five senior girls in the hospital after they tried to beat her in a fight and at the arcade downtown where Marshall Lee performs she took down seven grown males for trying to hook up with her?" I asked her and she looked at me then out the window and stuck her thumb in Fionna's direction with her mouth agape. I just nodded

"Remind me to pay my respects when I actually meet her." Heather was still shocked and I just chuckled

"Simone! Look what happening!" she poked my arm in a frenzy

I looked out the window and Marshall had tackled Fionna to the ground and was pinning her down and tickling her again. Finally we saw Marshall stop tickling her and they seemed to be talking about something then Marshall bent down and kissed her cheek!

"He did it he kissed her" Heather said in disbelief "When did he become so flirty and courageous?" she demanded

"One it was a kiss on the cheek, two when he met her." I said "She brought the real him out and he became a more outgoing young man and from what I've heard from her foster parents she was a lot more depressed when she was living with them, they are good for each other." I said I felt very emotional about now and I felt a happy tear slide down my face.

We saw Marshall run out of there but he didn't go far and Fionna sit up and hold her cheek and murmur woah. Then we saw Marshall Lee sneak up behind her and say something but we could see he surprised her because she stood straight up and they both tumbled to the ground clutching either their head or face. At this Heather and I fell on the floor laughing.

"My son sure is smooth." she laughed

"The smoothest out there!" we laughed until they died down into giggles and we watched and he helped her up and the two of walk off to his house holding hands.

"Young love." Heather sighed "Is there anything more beautiful?" it was rhetorical but I couldn't help but answer

"Nor is there anything sweeter" we decided that we were done stalking 'our' her son and his 'girlfriend' for today and we got back into the car and drove off.

Fionna's P.O.V.

We walked back to the house for the last time the only thing left to bring to my house was his piece of crap couch that was hard as, let me rephrase that, _harder_ than rocks couch that he said he never really sat on it was more of an 'if-company-comes' couch. I asked what company he hated so much to make them sit on _that_ couch. When we finally got it back to my, I mean our, place we put it in the living room for when we wanted someone we hated to come over, like Gumball he would be much to polite to complain about the couch and we would just watch him squirm on the uncomfortable red demon couch as I liked to call it. The idea made me laugh.

"What's so funny?" Marshall Lee asked

"Nothing really I just thought about if we had Gumball over we could have him sit on the demon couch and he would be too polite to say something and too polite to move to a different spot." I said laughing again

"Fionna you are evil. We should do just that but not now it's too soon." he said a gleam in his eye

"Anyways tomorrows Saturday so we get to sleep in and it's your turn to make breakfast." I pointed out

"Aww do I have to?" he gave me the 'look'

I looked away "Don't pull that junk on me. You know I can't fight it. And yes unless you want to starve you are making breakfast." I said and I started walking away but felt a strong set of arms lift me up and throw me over his shoulder. I squeaked in surprise. "Marshall Lee put me down!" I squealed and I saw he was taking me to the music room, it used to be an office space but we decided to turn it into a music room for Marshall Lee.

"I believe you still owe me a song, isn't that correct miss Fionna?" he said

"Yeah" I grumbled I knew there was no getting out of this one

"Here." he handed me the mic and thought about one of my favorite songs and I asked Marshall if he could get my bmo and he agreed and when he came back I plugged it into one of the amps and the karaoke version and closed my eyes.

_Begging on Your Knees by Victoria Justice (**Fionna, **normal voice in song)_

**You had it all the day you told me** _(told me)_ **you want me**  
**I had it all but let you fool me** _(fool me)_** completely**  
**Yeah I was so stupid to give you all my attention  
'Cause the way you played me exposed your true intentions**

_[Chorus:]_  
**And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me  
Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede  
You mess with me and mess with her  
So I'll make sure you get what you deserve  
Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me**

**So watch your back 'cause you don't know when or where I can get you  
I've set the trap and when I'm done then you'll know what I've been through  
So oh, Mister Player, do you feel like the man now?  
And I bet you're nervous 'cause this song makes you freak out  
**  
_[Chorus:]_  
**And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me  
Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede**  
**You mess with me** _(yeah) _**and mess with her** _(yeah)_  
**So I'll make sure you get what you deserve**_ (yeah)_  
**Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me**

I know I'm being bitter but I'mma drag you under  
**'Cause you just don't, don't deserve "Happy ever after"  
For what you did to me after you told me you never felt that way  
It was only just a game**

_(you had it all)_

_[Chorus:]_  
**(And one day)**  
**And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me** _(beggin' on your knees for me)_  
**Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede** _(crawlin' like a centipede)_  
**You mess with me **_(yeah)_** and mess with her** _(yeah)_  
**So I'll make sure you get what you deserve** _(yeah)_  
**Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me **

I finished my song and cracked open my eyes a centimeter and saw Marshall totally stunned.

"Oh was I that bad?" I face palmed and covered my face in shame

"You never cease to amaze me Fi." he mumbled "Your amazing as good as I am at least." I was surprised

"Really?" even an idiot could tell that I was filled with doubt

"Really, how 'bout you audition in front of the band and see if they'll let you join?" he said

"Why would you want me in your band?" I asked

"Well because your awesome and the band already loves you anyways!" he exclaimed he seemed really set on this

"Except for Finn and Jake they are still scared of me." I said I didn't want to set myself up for another disappointment.

"They'll get over it." he shrugged and then pulled me into a surprise hug "Now tell me why that is your favorite song."

"It has a good beat." I lied

"Who's the liar now" he asked

"Damn, you know me to well." I muttered, but it wasn't entirely true. Though he knew everything about me he knew next to nothing about my past.

"And you know me, I'm not letting you go till I hear the real answer. I am a serious musician and I can tell the meaning behind every song. So tell me" he asked taking a softer tone

"Before when Kyle and I were dating I caught him cheating on me with another girl and I was devastated and well that was one of the many reasons I dumped his sorry ass, but I dumped him many times before and each time he came crawling back to me and I didn't have any choice but to let him back." I sighed "And then he did something after I dumped him for the last time that made me this way." I gave him a pleading look that said 'please-don't-make-me-say-anymore-it-hurts' and he just hugged me tighter and I eventually fell semi-asleep in his arms. I was asleep but I was still aware of what was going on. I felt him carry me upstairs and into my room and lay me in bed and pull the sheets over me.

"Goodnight my little bunny." I felt him brush his lips past mine and exit the room

I went to sleep smiling, I don't care if it was a dream or not but I really didn't care he had kissed me and it was nice.

The Next Morning

I woke up the next morning to the smell of my favorite breakfast: Bacon Pancakes. I sat straight up in bed and yelled

"BACON PANCAKES!" I quickly got dressed and I heard Marshall's deep chuckle

"Yep she's awake" I heard him say

"You bet your sweet ass." I hurried down to the kitchen

He placed a plate of bacon pancakes in front of me and I took a huge bite out of it.

"So you find my ass to be sweet." he smirked at me and I almost choked on my pancake

After a huge coughing fit I answered "It was just an expression Marshall Lee." I said as calmly as possible but failed epically

"Then why did you almost die from chocking on your food?" he asked smirk still present but he looked a little concerned when I almost died

"I um, I... Hey look a letter!" I dashed off and saw him shake his head.

What I saw was strange it was a letter from my old town.

"What the Hell?" I asked to no one in particular

"Fi, what's wrong?" he could tell something was up

I ignored him and opened the letter.

"_To Miss Fionna Mertens, _

_Honey we want you to come home, we miss you and the neighbors are wondering where you are please come back. Your father and I have decided that it's time for you be with us, when you get here we can get rid of all those depressing clothes and get you back to wearing blue and your cute white bunny ears. Black so isn't doing it for us. We want the old you, please tell Dr. Petrikov that you won't be attending the sessions anymore and tell your teachers that you are going to be transferring back. We love you and we know that you don't have any friends so you won't be missed by anyone there so see you soon. Oh and if you have managed to make any friends say goodbye because you won't see them ever again, if you don't come back we won't get our check then how will be pay for your step-sisters schooling huh? You must put her first she is going to that school for the gifted kids. By the way some of your old friends came back and were looking for you they wanted to see if you wanted to hang out, but we told them that you were in therapy and needed time and we told then exactly what happened to spare you the embarrassment of having to tell them yourselves aren't we great parents? I believe that you need a lot of time to recover so we told everyone to leave you alone! This is all for the best. We love you! We expect you back the day after you get this._

_ Love, Mom & Dad" _

I was shaking and I uttered silent sobs. I just collapsed on the ground.

"Fionna?! Are you okay? Sorry stupid question of course you aren't." he face-palmed and took a deep breath trying to at least act like he wasn't freaking out.

I pointed to the fallen letter and went back to my sobbing. Why now? I had just moved in with my dream guy and Kyle was in prison waiting to be sentenced to even more prison, and I was happy and I was about to audition for a super awesome band! I looked up at Marshall Lee and he was white with both fear and rage. What did he have to be afraid about?

I heard him fall down next to me I saw a few tears of rage slip down his cheek as he held me in a strong embrace.

"I don't want you to leave." he said and that did it

"I don't want to leave either I am happy here and the only reason they want me back is for the money so they can spoil their real daughter. They don't really love me my 'mom' just uses me as a source of gossip in town and dad just uses me to do the house work and with me 'recovering' I don't have to go to school so I can be home all day working." I was full on sobbing now. He picked me up and took me to one of the more comfortable couches and he just held me and tried to sooth me.

"They are terrible parents, I don't understand why everyone wants to change who you are. I would never change you, you are perfect the way you are and you always will be whether you wear black or start wearing pink." he said

I gripped him tighter and eventually I just fell asleep again crying in his arms.

Marshall Lee's P.O.V.

When I read that letter I just wanted to rip those people to shreds. They only wanted her for money and they wanted to change her into something she isn't or isn't anymore up in the attic of our house I noticed pictures of her wearing a cute blue outfit, her green back pack and white bunny ears. I noticed that paper covered half of the pictures in almost everyone of them and I would see and arm or some hair and it seemed like another woman. It could be her step sister. Nah her step sister seems like a snoob, what if it's this mysterious 'cake' person. I'll ask her when she's ready.

I didn't want her to go. I had finally found my other half someone who understood me you actually wanted to be my friend that isn't in the band it took them a whole three months to warm up to me while for this girl it only took one conversation and we were instant friends. When she said she didn't want to leave either I was so happy and sad at the same time. We both knew she had no choice but to obey them. We were only sophomores for crying out loud sure we both lived alone but I always had my mom if it was an emergency she only had me. She trusted me more than her fake family members, hell it felt like she trusted me more than she trusted herself. I felt the same way about her, she was the only one who could calm me down when I was angry, she was the only one who could make me show who I really was, she was the only one who could get me to apologize. If she left I don't know how I could live without her. I saw how lonely and dull my life was without her, she brought happiness into my life. I couldn't imagine a world where she wasn't beside me, teasing me, yelling at me, even punching me for scaring her. I didn't want to lose her.

I noticed that she had fallen asleep in my arms again and I just held her tightly and fell asleep next to her wanting nothing more than to be by her side, protecting her, loving her, forever.

**~ Time Lapse ~**

I had woken up to find that Fionna and I had slept all through the rest of the day and it was now the dreaded tomorrow. Fionna was still sleeping and I could here sniffles from her sleeping form. She was sleeping with a sneer on her face she must have been stressed out about this more than I am. I kissed her forehead and saw her sneer curl into a smile. I mentally patted myself on the back and went back to enjoying the moment. Of course it had to be ruined.

"Fionna open this door! It's Mom and Dad, you didn't show up last night or this morning so we decided to come and get you ourselves." it was a males voice

I groaned and Fionna shot up fear in her eyes.

"Their here what do we do?" she was flipping out

"We could always just ignore them and hope they go away." I offered

"That's it we are coming it!" she gasped and I heard the door give way

"Hey, was that really necessary?" I asked. I really hated these people who were they to say that my little bunny isn't good enough.

"Who the he are you?!" the man I was assuming was her step father demanded

"I am Marshall Lee, Fi's room mate." I said as calmly as possible considering that I wanted to beat the tar out of them.

"Get out" he said pointing to the door "And take your arm off of my daughter." I realized that I was holding her protectively

"No. I will not let her leave she is really happy here." I started into the mans eye's they seemed souless

"No she isn't she doesn't have any friends here and she is depressed!" he screamed

"Dude you need to stop with the yelling and junk. Okay? And she does have friends she has me and my band mates who will there for her and she is auditioning for the band." I said trying to stop him because he was making Fi upset.

He pulled her arm and dragged her to the door.

"Stop!" she screamed "I really am happy here and I want to stay with Marshall Lee!"

"Shut up we need you more than this punk." he said but the acid in his voice burned through the air

"I am not a punk I am a good friend of Fi's and if you really loved her you would let her be." I said my voice matched his evenly

"Stop calling her 'Fi' it's not her name her name is Fionna she needs to be kept safe from rift raft like you." her father said

"You don't even know him! He is sweet and he cares about me. Marshall Lee is my best friend and I wouldn't want to leave him for the world. What do you know about him? Nothing" she had tears flowing from her eyes and I wanted nothing more than to grab her and hold her in my arms but I didn't have that luxury and neither did she. She was getting farther away from me with every word that was said. He was not letting her go.

"We got a call from your best friend Bubba Gumball and he said that Marshall Lee was a threat to you and he was exactly like Kyle, we're only here to protect you babycakes." the mother put a hand on Fi's cheek and she visibly flinched at the words 'babycakes' and she sobbed some more.

"Don't. Call. Me. Babycakes." she growled "That was only reserved to her and you know that." she gritted her teeth and tried in vain to stop the tears "And Gumwad isn't my friend he's been trying to get me to date him since the first day of school. He is a stuck up prince who only wants me as his prize, not as a human being."

I growled at Gumwad's name _He did this, he called them because he didn't want me to get her and because he didn't want there to be even one girl at school to not want him._

"See Fionna, this boy even growls." I rolled my eyes

"Hey I only growled because pinky called to get me out of the way." I said

"Whatever let's just get out of here." she threw her hands up into the air

"Where do you think your going?" I dark voice said

"Simone? What are you doing here?" I heard her father ask

"I'm here to stop you." she said simply

"Why in AAA would you do that we have to protect our little girl from this emo punk!" the woman said

"She is happy here it is best for her to stay here. And the 'emo punk' just happens to be my god son and he would rather die right now than to hurt Fionna in anyway, when Kyle attacked he was here and even though he got hurt he stayed by her and he pushed her away from danger. He has done nothing but be her friend and protect her from anything that would hurt her, before I stepped in he was trying to make you lower your voice because the shouting was upsetting her." she said

"But I need the money for my real daughter's schooling she doesn't deserve to go to a filfy public school." the father said

"And she has special needs." the mother added "And Fionna's government payment covers it all."

"Her only special needs are that she wants everything and Fionna goes to a 'filfy public school' and if you only took care of Fionna for the money to pamper your real daughter then I suggest that you let me take over." Simone said and Fionna blinked at her

"I would like to adopt Fionna from you two, I have never been able to have children and I kinda raised Marshall Lee, I love Fionna as much as I love Marshall. She is like the daughter I never had and I want to be a part of her life as more than a therapist." Simone said

"What if we don't agree?" they said

"Then I show the authorities this," she held up the letter Fi received yesterday and the terrible guardians paled "Now do you agree?" she looked smug

They only nodded and left. We looked to Simone who was looking at Fionna, I ran to her scooping her up in a hug.

"Marsh they almost took me, thank you Simone I could never thank you enough for that." Fionna said

"Well I know how you could thank me." she pulled adoption forms from her pocket

Fionna's eyes got wide "You mean it you really want me?" she looked so hopeful that this wasn't a dream

Simone nodded and held her arms open and Fi leaped into them and she cried but for the first time in a while they were tears of joy.

"Yes! A thousand times yes!" she yelled and Simone pulled me into a group hug


	9. Chapter 9: The Audition

_Author's Note: Last chapter Fionna got adopted by someone who actually wanted her as a person not a free check. Yay! Lol yesterday at work I was helping out with registration (I work at the jr high) I was helping the upcoming seventh graders who were having trouble opening their lockers open them and after they failed twice they would usually figure it out and I would say "YAY!" like it was the best thing in the world that they opened their lockers and they would just look at me weirdly. It's not my fault that I get happy about simple things and that other things piss me off so too bad meh. But they were all like "Da fuk is up with the cray-cray freshman?" lolz I love that I'm going to me a freshman next week. Anyways back to the story._

Chapter 9: The Audition

Fionna's P.O.V.

Yesterday my foster parents came back and Simone adopted me. It was pretty big. Today we were going over the rules. Since Simone became my guardian she thought she should set down some rules. Even though she trusts Marsh completely. She wanted to have the fun of setting rules.

"Marshall Lee, what is rule number five?" Simone asked

"Do not under any circumstance go into Fionna's room if she isn't home." he repeated

"Good Mar-Mar." she patted his head like he was a dog.

"Simone." he warned even though he loved this woman like she was his real mother he still had a temper.

"Your no fun." she pouted "But I do have to go now. See you crazy kids later" she speed out the door and Marshall and I slumped on the ground.

"I know we both love her to death but," Marshall started

"She's just too clingy." I finished and a worn out Marshall walked to the couch and was soon followed by and equally exhausted Fionna

They had spent many days and nights just sitting on the couch enjoying each others embrace watching movies or just talking. They had almost forgotten the audition until Marceline called to let them that if Marshall didn't make it to practice she was going over to our house and kick his butt. She said that I was okay since she probably couldn't kick my butt if she tried. I found that amusing and we walked downtown to the arcade whose name I finally learned: This. Lamest name in the history of names.

"Hey Marsh why did they name it This?" I asked mistified

"You know how some people say that 'this' is the place to be? Well they decided that 'this' was the place to be but hardly anyone comes here anyways." he said

"I see. So do you know what I should do for the audition?" I asked I was terrified I didn't know what to expect.

"Dependes Bonnie's the one in charge of the songs we have our auditionies sing. So far none have passed her test but I'm sure you'll do fine." he said which for some strange reason didn't give her any comfort at all.

We walked into the back room where the band would practice and then I saw the mics again but I had to wait.

"Yo Bonnie! We have another contestant." I heard Marshall Lee shout

"Oh another victim." she rubbed her hands together evily

"But I think this one will surprise you." he said

"Then I will make it extra hard." she said and Fionna gulped.

"Who is this contestant anyways?" she asked

"Me." I said trying to be brave

"Intresting." she came up with the perfect challenge "I know that you write songs as well as Marshall Lee so sing one of those." she said smirking

Fionna paled she didn't want to sing one of her own songs she thought they were crap and that when she wrote them she had poo-brain but then she saw Marshall give her the thumbs up sign and then she felt a burst of courage. She picked up an electric guitar, she knew how to play all the instruments there were she was just musically talented like that so she could've been given a balloon and she would be able to play it.

She thought of the perfect song. She smirked at Bonnie.

"I would like to sing an origanal that I made up recently. I hope you all like it. It's called Love or Leave 'kay." I was still smirking when I started playing the electric like a boss

_Love or Leave by Becca (_**Fionna**_)_

**I've given you a second chance  
One too many times again  
No wonder then say we won't last**

Though no one thinks we're meant to be  
I'm still not sure what to believe  
I just keep hanging on cause you're all I dream of

Wake up  
I'm asleep in love again  
So what  
Maybe I'm not ready to begin the end

Do I love or leave you now?  
Will we ever figure out we're wrong?  
I wanna find the kind of love that's right where it belongs  
Do I love or leave you now?  
Is our timing running out of fate?  
I wanna find the kind of love I know is here to stay  


I was into the music and I opened my eyes for just a second to see a surprised Bonnie. _Fionna-1, Bonnie-0_

**I keep on hiding from the truth  
Because we're good when it's on mute  
And that's the part I'm scared to lose**

Maybe I have to crash and burn  
Before I'm ever gonna learn  
I'm wondering which way this loves gonna take us

I'm not  
Seeing clearly anymore  
Can't stop  
Cuz I wanna believe you're worth fighting for

Do I love or leave you now?  
Will we ever figure out we're wrong?  
I wanna find the kind of love that's right where it belongs  
Do I love or leave you now?  
Is our timing running out of fate?  
I wanna find the kind of love I know is here to stay

I can't bear to think I've wasted all this time  
Being with someone who's poison  
I am hoping that you won't be on the list of my mistakes  
Is it time to break away?

Do I love or leave you now?  
Will we ever figure out we're wrong?  
I wanna find the kind of love that's right where it belongs  
Do I love or leave you now?  
Is our timing running out of fate?  
I wanna find the kind of love I know is here to stay

Love you or leave you  
What to do?  
Love you or leave you  
What to do?

I finished the song with a flourish and I totally nailed it since well I wrote it.

"So Bonnie, is that all you got?" I asked smirking

"Nope. I want you to sing one more song, it's something that I wrote." she smirked at me and handed me the lyrics and she jumped on stage and got behind the piano. I heard the intro and I swore to myself I was going to nail this.

_Make it in America by Victoria Justice in Victorious (_**Fionna**_)_

Bonnie started playing the piano and I got ready. _You can do this Fionna_

"**Got a one way ticket down a 2 way street  
Got the wind in my hair and there's dust on my feet  
I'm just trying to make it in America**

Only thing to my name is an old t-shirt  
Faded 1985 from a Stones' concert  
And I'm dying to make it in America  


Something I knew and ironically I had a 1985 t-shirt that I got from a garage sale a long time ago.

**And I'm singing the words to my favorite song  
With the rag top down and my glasses on  
And I'm driving straight through America**

I wanna taste the sun  
Cause baby I'm born to run  
I got a feeling that I'm not the only one

I, I wanna show some skin  
Yeah baby I need the ocean  
And you can't stop me now I've got my heart in motion  
I want to make it in America  
Make it in America

I can see my star sunset and vine  
Gonna carve my name in the Hollywood sign  
Yeah I gotta, gotta make it in America

See me wearin' a smile, even if I'm broke  
I'll be singing the words from a song I wrote  
And I called it Make It In America

I wanna taste the sun  
Cause baby I'm born to run  
I got a feeling that I'm not the only one

I, I wanna show some skin  
Baby I need the ocean  
And you can't stop me now I've got my heart in motion  
I wanna make it in America  
Make it in America

I can feel the sweat dripping down my face  
I can hear my heart as it starts to race  
Yeah sometimes this world's such a lonely place  
If I just push on I know that

I wanna taste the sun  
Cause baby I'm born to run  
I got a feeling that I'm not the only one

I, I wanna show some skin  
Baby I need the ocean  
And you can't stop me now I've got my heart in motion  
I wanna make it in America  
Make it in America

I wasn't used to this kind of song so I didn't know if I did it right or not so I looked at Bonnie she nodded and then turned to the band.

"Who votes Fionna in." 

I was overjoyed when the whole band including a brooding Bonnie agreed to let me in. She stormed off grumbling about something.

"Marsh is she going to be okay?" I asked

"She'll be fine she's just not used to people getting past the sing a song of your own part of her test because everyone else had never prepared a song before she was bluffing when she said she knew you wrote songs. Hell even I didn't know that." he said but then it looked like he hit a sour note in his stomach because he made a face of shock "Fi I think you need to go apologize to Bonnie." he said and I did kind of feel so I went to find her.

I walked to the alley behind This and I saw her crying.

"Bonnie? What's wrong?" I was worried was it me that made her cry

"You sang the song I wrote better than I ever did!" she burst

"I highly doubt that no one can sing a song better than the writer. Why don't we go inside and we can prove it." I smiled at her and she looked up and nodded

We went back inside and we got everyone together.

"Bonnie is gonna sing us a song you guys! She is going to prove that she can sing "Make it in America" better than me, and since she wrote it I think she will." I said

"What! Bonnie I didn't know you could sing?" Finn exclaimed

"I never sing, but that doesn't mean I can't." she responded

"Let's do this." she looked at me and I started playing the piano instead of her.

_Make it in America by Victoria Justice in Victorious (Bonnie)_

"_Got a one way ticket down a 2 way street  
Got the wind in my hair and there's dust on my feet  
I'm just trying to make it in America  
_

I looked at her and she was into in as much as I was when I was singing my own song. And I was right she was better than me.

_Only thing to my name is an old t-shirt  
Faded 1985 from a Stones' concert  
And I'm dying to make it in America_

And I'm singing the words to my favorite song  
With the rag top down and my glasses on  
And I'm driving straight through America

I wanna taste the sun  
Cause baby I'm born to run  
I got a feeling that I'm not the only one

Not only is Bonnie a great song writer she was a great singer.

_I, I wanna show some skin  
Yeah baby I need the ocean  
And you can't stop me now I've got my heart in motion  
I want to make it in America  
Make it in America_

I can see my star sunset and vine  
Gonna carve my name in the Hollywood sign  
Yeah I gotta, gotta make it in America

See me wearin' a smile, even if I'm broke  
I'll be singing the words from a song I wrote  
And I called it Make It In America

I wanna taste the sun  
Cause baby I'm born to run  
I got a feeling that I'm not the only one

I, I wanna show some skin  
Baby I need the ocean  
And you can't stop me now I've got my heart in motion  
I wanna make it in America  
Make it in America

I can feel the sweat dripping down my face  
I can hear my heart as it starts to race  
Yeah sometimes this world's such a lonely place  
If I just push on I know that

I wanna taste the sun  
Cause baby I'm born to run  
I got a feeling that I'm not the only one

I, I wanna show some skin  
Baby I need the ocean  
And you can't stop me now I've got my heart in motion  
I wanna make it in America  
Make it in America

The last note rang out and everyone clapped. Bonnie was amazing she sang so clear and it sounded awesome. I couldn't believe that she never sang.

"See I told you didn't I" I said smugly

"Yes Fionna you were right thank you." she hugged me tightly

"No problem Bonnie, I enjoyed helping you very much. You should sing more you know." I said

"Okay and I'm sorry for giving you the cold shoulder before." she apologized

"It's cool." I said then I went to Marshall "Marsh I can't believe I'm in the band now."

"I know right! It's flippin awesome." he said beaming a smile my way

"Yep. Hey guys Marsh and I better head home now, Simone will kill us if we don't head back soon." I rolled my eyes

"She's right, ever since Simone adopted Fi she has been super momma bird." he agreed

"Wait Fionna got adopted by Simone?" Jake asked

"Yeah, didn't we tell you when we got here?" Marshall asked and they all shook their heads no "Oh well know you know. C'ya later." he took my hand and we walked out of the restraunt

"Marsh what now?" I asked once we got home

"What do you mean Fi?" he asked

"I mean I have almost everything I ever wanted, a house, a family, a best friend that I'm not related to. What more can I ask for? Is there anything that you want." I asked the only thing I was missing was a romantic relationship, but I didn't need one as long as I had Marshall Lee at my side.

"Same here, I'm just missing one thing. But it's cool I have you as a best friend so that makes up for it." he smirked and raided the fridge to see if I replenshed the strawberry supply. I swear he eats strawberries like a fiend. "Fi, where did you hide the strawberries?" he called from kitchen his voice muffled because his head was in the fridge.

"Somewhere where you will have to eat something you hate to get them" I smirked evilly

He rushed into the living room. "You wouldn't" his eyes were big

"I would" I was still smirking.

"Noooooooo" he fell to his knees being over dramatic

"Oh come on Marshall Lee, eating some kiwi's won't kill you, only garlic can do that" I rolled my eyes

"Yes it will, kiwi's are green there aren't any normal fruits that are green on the _inside_ instead of the outside!" he waved his arms around trying in vain to prove his point

"Then I guess you just won't have any strawberries until you do." I got up to walk to my room. I felt arms around my legs, planting me to the spot

"Please Fi, I'm so hungry." he begged

"No if your hungry eat the kiwi's" I said, I was going to get him to eat at least one by the end of today

"But their evil" he was looking at me pitifully

"Marshall Lee if you eat just one kiwi I will give you all of the strawberries. Deal" I sighed

"Deal!" he dashed off to the kitchen and came back with two kiwi's

"Wow you would do anything for strawberries wouldn't you?" I said

He nodded

"What's the second one for?" I asked

"It's for you, if I have to eat one of these nasty things, you do too." he said and I rolled my eyes

"Fine." I said peeling off the skin of both of the fruit and took a big bite "See nothing happened to me." I said and he took a smaller bite of his.

"Yet." we heard someone laughing like a maniac

It was the last thing I heard before hitting the ground.


	10. Chapter 10: Why?

_Author's Note: I never said the person who drugged her was her ex, Glob you guys don't get your undies in a twist. I am so sorry for not updating for a while it was my sisters turn with the laptop and I've been busy at work and junk so please forgive me, and I love your comments they are too kind. *blush* AND NICOLE STOP BUGGING ME THIS IS UP NOW SO SHUT UP! _

Chapter 10: Why?

Fionna's P.O.V.

I woke up to a pounding head ache. I was in a wooden cage, wow a wooden cage they could've done better, there were no lights except the faint light bulb above my head it seemed like I was in a room but I didn't know where or what kind of room.

"What happened?" I asked out loud to no one in particular

My eyes widened as it all started coming back to me.

"Marshall Lee!" I screamed

"He's not going to find you." I heard the voice again

"Who are you and where did you take me?" I asked keeping the fear out of my voice

"Don't you recognize me? Shame." he was wearing a black hoodie and dark jeans his voice was strained like he was trying to change it. Then I saw it: orange sneakers. I gasped

"So you do remember me, lovely I can get rid of this stupid disguise." FP said taking off his outfit revealing his normal fiery attire. "So Fionna, what are you going to do now?" he asked

"I'm going to escape and beat the tar out of you." I growled

He shook his head "Oh Fionna don't you ever learn? You can't beat me and neither could that cat lover Kate." he spat at me

"Don't ever bring her up." I said through gritted teeth holding in my tears

"I can if I want, since I'm not the one in the cage with no chance of escape. You aren't getting out of this one babe." he said slapping me hard across the face

"I dig a hole in the ground and die." I spat out blood onto the ground.

"I don't think I will but you should consider it." he left the room and he shut off the light

I thought about FP. When I first met him he was kind but then I started dating Kyle.

**~ Flashy Back ~**

"_Hey watch where you're going" a kid yelled at me. It was the first day of seventh grade and I was so paranoid that I would get on someones bad side._

"_S-s-sorry, I didn't mean to! Honest!" I stuttered I was scared to death_

"_It's okay, you don't have to cry." he said _

"_I wasn't crying" I said wiping the tears of my face_

"_Sure and I don't have red hair." he rolled his eyes and I giggled _

"_My name is FP, whats yours?" he asked holding out his hand_

"_Fionna, Fionna Mertens." I said shaking his hand_

"_Nice to met you Fionna." he said smiling _

__**End Flashy Back ~**

He had always been so kind until he met Kyle.

**~ Flashy Back ~ (again) **

"_FP! I want you to meet someone" I said running to one of my friends_

"_Who is it please don't tell me your trying to set me up with someone again." he groaned_

"_No don't worry I'm done with match making" I giggled "I wanted you to meet my boyfriend Kyle" I said as Kyle came up behind me and slung an arm around me_

"_Boyfriend?" FP asked_

"_Yep." I sighed dreamily_

_It was freshman year and I was infatuated (a crush but not real love) with this boy he was kind and sweet and hansome, basically perfect._

"_Good for you Fionna." FP said faking a smile I could tell._

_I looked at him raising an eyebrow and he just frowned._

"_Let's get out of her babe" Kyle said forcing me away_

"_'kay! C'ya later FP" I called waving _

_He just waved back. After a while FP and Kyle became closer friends than we ever were. I was happy at first but then I saw them both as they were. Lying jerks who only wanted me as their own personal slave._

_**~ End Flashy Back ~**_

I started to sob loudly. My friend what happened to you? I couldn't stop myself from letting out the tears usually Marshall Lee would come and wrap me up in a hug and comfort me. I regretted everything I never got to do right then. Never telling Marshall Lee was the main thing, next was not being able to testify at Kyle's trial, last was never telling Kate I was sorry.

"Shut up blondie" FP yelled throwing something at the cage it was a glass.

"Fine former friend what did I ever see in you?" I taunted and when he threw another glass it broke against the wall and I took the opportunity to break the second one determining that he was drunk so he wouldn't notice the extra glass.

"If you don't shut up I will cut your wrists." he threatened "It shouldn't hurt that bad since you've done it before." he smirked and I was caught in a flash of painful memories.

I shut up and looked down at my wrists. They had healed quite well since I didn't have the courage to cut very deep but I cut none the less. The cuts were still there though and if you looked closely you would see, but no one ever did.

"That's what I thought." he said smugly and returned to the beer in his other hand.

I took the pieces of the broken glass nearest to me, I felt uncomfortable holding them it's been so long and I was after that it would slip and cut me some more. I was okay now but sometimes I would still feel the urge. I shook away those thoughts and started sawing at the wooden bars. Seriously if I was to go through all the trouble of drugging someone to kidnap them I would at least get a metal cage, but I was never more thankful for FP's stupidity then right then. I would have to be careful if I was even thinking about escape. There is no one here to save me this time, Kate's gone, Marshall Lee was drugged as well and for all I know he could be dead or dying depending on what FP did to him. I tried not to think about it and kept sawing this was going to take time and effort. I just hope that Marshall's okay if not I will personally beat the living shit out of FP and make sure that he gets locked up for the rest of his life. I started sawing faster. _Please be okay Marshall Lee._

Marshall Lee's P.O.V.

I woke up my head hurt like hell I didn't know what was happening.

"Fionna?!" I called into the house

No answer.

"Fionna! Where are you?" I asked I was getting frantic

I looked down at my feet and saw two kiwi's one with a big bite and one with a little one.

"What are these doing here I hate kiwi's?" I asked to myself. Then it all came back to me.

**~ Flashy Back ~**

"_Fine." Fionna said peeling off the skin of both of the fruit and took a big bite "See nothing happened to me." She said and I took a smaller bite of my fruit, I really didn't want to but I had to if I wanted some strawberries. Fionna could be so cruel sometimes._

"_Yet." we heard someone laughing like a maniac_

_That was the last thing I heard before seeing Fi hit the ground with a thud._

"_Fi!" I exclaimed _

"_There's nothing you can do for her, she's in my care now." the man said _

"_No I wont-" I was slowly losing consciousness "Take her" I fell to the ground watching him lift Fionna onto his shoulder and walk out the door._

"_I have already" he chuckled and left_

"_Fi..." I passed out_

**~ End Flashy Back ~**

"Dammit I knew kiwi's were evil." I slammed my fist down on the floor

I stormed over to AAA police station. I needed to talk to Kyle. I whipped out my cell phone and called Jermaine.

"Hey what's up? Make it quick though I'm on duty you know!" Jermaine said

"I know that, I'll be down at the station in a few minutes so be ready." I hung up before he could protest.

I walked into the station to find Jermaine standing close to the door waiting for me.

"Start talkin' Abadeer" he demanded

"Well it started this morning..." I told him the story and he thought that I was just coming here to complain about Fi until I got to the part about the kiwi's and how they were drugged "we both heard someone laugh and say 'Yet' and then she passed out on the ground I think the fruit was drugged and since Fi took a bigger bite it affected her faster and will last longer than mine. This man now kidnapped her and left." I ended my story and looked at him. His face was completely serious no traces of his usual humor.

"How long ago was this?" he asked stone faced

"About," I looked at my watch and gasped "four hours!" I was even more worried "Jermaine if it has been four hours for _me_ to wake up that means she's still sleeping! She could be hurt and she could be..." I trailed off I didn't even want to think about what the man could be doing to her

"Just relax Marshall Lee." he put a hand on my shoulder "Hey guys! We got a job!" he called to the back

"I also need to talk to Kyle." I said

"Why?" he asked

"He might know who did this." I said darkly anyone could see the dark aura surronding me

"Got it. Just go talk to the secretary she'll let you know what to do." he said leaving with at least ten guys probably to our house to investigate.

"I heard your conversation and I already called it in, you can go see him now." the secretary said not looking up at me.

"Thank you." I stalked off to that place where you can talk to the prisoners

I signed some paperwork and went into that room with the phones and I saw Kyle smirking at me through the glass. I wanted nothing more than to clock him and give it a nasty looking shiner. I gritted my teeth and sucked my rage up, I needed his help.

"So I get the pleasure of a visit. I always thought it would be Fionna visiting me in jail because she loves me so much. Never you though." he smirked at me "What brings you here?"

"Fionna and I were drugged and she was kidnapped." I said coldly I didn't want to give him too much information.

"Damn, FP" he muttered "Just because I care about Fionna I'll tell you the only person with the balls to drug her let alone kidnap her. But I don't think he's working alone he's really stupid so he wouldn't have had the idea to drug you too." he said. He was actually going to help me. His reason was stupid and contradictory but a reason non the less.

"Well who do I have to beat the crap out of?" I asked darkly

"Fred Parker or Flame Prince. We called him that because he had an unhealty obsession with setting things on fire. He was friends with Fionna before I met her." he said

I looked at him telling him to continue. He sighed

"When we started dating he became distant until we met for the secondtime we met. We began hanging out so much that he started acting like me, he helped me do something to Fionna but I'll never admit it." he said and I knew that I wasn't going to find out what happened to her just yet but I will find out.

"Where do you think I can find him?" I asked

"Well since he's an idiot, I think that he would probably 'hide' her in his basement where he lives with his girlfriend. Hell she's probably the brains behind this whole mess! Non of this would have happened if you had just let Fionna come back to me I could have protected her!" he exclaimed into the reciever "You'll find them near that old skate park down town. The only mail box with scorch marks. His girl seems to have a thing for fire as well." the guard came by and said that visiting time was over and to leave.

_His girl seems to have a thing for fire as well_. Kept playing in my mind. It sounds so familiar, like I knew this person. But that was crazy she is long gone and probably in a different town now. But then again Fi and FP were from a different town maybe she came back too. I was shaken out of my thoughts by my phone ringing.

"Hello?" I said

"Lee, we found traces of a drug in the fruit and we found a lighter near the door. No prints though but we'll keep looking for more evidence." Jermaine said

"Got it. I got some info out of Kyle and he knew who it was. His names Fred Parker and that he's not working alone." I said I was not going to tell them that I was on my way to his home right now that would only slow my down.

"Got it, we'll look this guy up. Don't worry we'll find her." he said and I knew I would "Alive" that last word hit me like a bullet. What if she wasn't alive, what would I do? I almost collapsed at the thought.

"I know we will." I said but I don't think that I was very convicing, I hung up and almost immediately my phone rang again

"Yeah?" I asked sorta peeved Fi could be in danger and all these calls were getting in my way of being fast.

"MARSHALL LEE ABADEER! HOW DARE YOU NOT TELL US OUR NEWEST BAND MEMBER HAD BEEN KIDNAPPED!" Marceline screamed into the phone almost bursting my eardrum

"Dammit Marce calm down! I need to hear if I'm going to rescue Fi." I said holding the reciver away from my head

"Sorry Marshall we are just so worried and by the way where are you." she asked more calmly

I looked around "I guess I'm near that burger joint near 'This'. Why do you ask?" I questioned

I heard what sounded like a stampede and there stood my band mates in front of me.

"We are coming with you." Bonnie smirked

"Yep and there is nothing you can do to stop us." Finn and Jake said crossing their arms over their chests trying to seem tough. These guys are the same age as me and yet they still act like they're twelve.

"Fine but we have to hurry." I said impatiently

"Well let's go then!" Marceline said going in the general direction I was facing

I smirked at my friends, I never really saw them as friends just bandmates until Fionna did. _Fionna please be alright_ I thought my smirk quickly falling off my face.

I ran after my friends and we made our way to Jake's car.

"Jake I thought your license was revoked?" I asked

"Shhhh." Jake made the shhh motion

"Are you sure this is safe? 'Cause I sure as hell know it's illegal!" I didn't want to die before I knew Fi was safe

"If you want to save Fionna then get in the truck!" Marceline exclaimed she was really worried

"Fine" I huffed and hopped in the car

"Lets go!" Jake said flooring it

**~ Time Lapse ~**

We were getting close I told them where to go and we were all anxious to find her.

"Her ex said that he wasn't working alone and that they both have a thing for fire." I said

"Do you know if his accomplice is a girl?" Finn asked softly I knew who he was thinking about.

"Finn, it can't be her, she left a long time ago." Marceline put a hand on him shoulder to comfort him.

"You never know if this dude is out of town there is a good chance that she might be back as well." Bonnie said totally crushing Finn

"Bonnie. Not Helping." Marcey hissed

"I was only being logical." Bonnie huffed she didn't like it Marceline was mad at her and she didn't like it when Finn was upset

"Guys were here." Jake spoke up

"Let's do this." I said

_Author's Note: I really did want to make this longer but I wanted to make the next part all by itself. Sorry it's so short and seriously I feel terrible for not updating for a long time and it doesn't help that I am too busy for my own good. Most of you are probably like -_- but still I really am sorry_


	11. Chapter 11: The rescue

_Author's Note: Hey guys I'm going to do my best to update as soon as possible but it all depends on my schedule this school year it's like super full and junk and with trying out for volleyball its stressful biz the good thing is a made the team and I'm typing now since if I make it I'll only be able to type late at night I'll know in a couple hours, and from now I might only be able to type during the weekend :'( but I will try my best. :) Please be patient with me. THE LAST SENTENCE WAS DIRECTED AT YOU NICOLE!_

Chapter 11: The Rescue

Marshall Lee's P.O.V.

"Let's do this." I said getting out of the truck the rest of the band followed.

"Marshall Lee." Finn spoke up

"Hmm" I turned to face him

He looked scared. If _she _was in there Finn would have a meltdown.

"W-what do I do if she's i-in th-there?" He asked I could clearly see that he was on the verge of a breakdown.

"You don't do anything you let us handle it" Marceline said her face grim

"But-" he was cut off

"Finn, I won't let anything happen to you." she looked him in the eyes

"Okay Marcey" he gulped and they both continued on

"Marshall Lee, do _you_ think it's her?" Bonnie asked me

"I can only pray that it isn't. For Finn's sake." I said and turned back to the house ahead.

It was a pretty normal house, no fence, green grass, a porch with patio chairs and a small table, flower pots that hung from the ceiling of the porch. The only noticeable thing would be the scorched mailbox. The name "FP" was burned into the box and it had multiple burns and some of it was melted. We made our way to the front door and slowly walked in.

"Well well well look who showed up." we heard a familiar voice say slyly and Finn froze in his tracks

The owner of the voice came forward from the couch and walked towards Finn

"E-e-ember?" Finn stuttered he was scared out of his mind.

**~ Flashy Back ~**

Finn's P.O.V.

"Ember please stop I just wanted to hang out with the band today!" I whimpered

"I am your girlfriend you do what I want when I want and I said that you can only see _them_ one day a week for one hour!" she screamed at me slapping me again and again

"Ember they are worried about me and if I don't show they'll come here." I pleaded I can't let my friends know what she was doing to me if they knew that Ember hit me they might shun me or worse

forbid me to see her. I love her and she feels bad about how she treats me but even though it happens again I still love her.

"Let them come! Then they'll see the real you a weak boy who doesn't have the courage to stand up for himself. Let they see so then you will only need me!" she screamed at me and she took out her lighter that she always had with her and took my arm.

"Please don't burn me again!" I was scared out of my mind I always heard that relationships were difficult sometimes but since this is my first I didn't think it would be this hard.

"I will burn you if I want to" she hissed

Suddenly the door burst open and Marceline was there

"Finn!" she screamed seeing the lighter in Ember's hand

"Marce?!" I was surprised she was here why "What are you doing here?" I asked

She grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the apartment.

"I'm here to save you."

**~ End Flashy Back ~**

Back to Marshall Lee's P.O.V.

"Awww you remember little old me? How adorable." she mocked and leaned in closer to plant a kiss on him

"Get. Away. From. HIM." Marceline seethed pushing Ember away and rushing to a scared Finn's side "Finn are you okay? We aren't going to let her do anything to you." she soothed trying to help

"I-i-i'm fine." Finn said gulping

"Aww is little Finny going to his new girlfriendfor help? " Ember mocked in a baby voice "Hello Marceline if I remember clearly your the reason Finny and I broke up. Home wrecker." she spat

"No I am not his girlfriend I am his friend who cares about him and I am about to slap a bitch up. You wanna join me Bonnie?" Marcey looked to Bonnie who dashed towards Ember and held her down with incredible strength

"What the hell is going on here?" Ember exclaimed struggling "You bitches never stood up against me before!"

"Because we didn't want to get in trouble with Finn for killing his girl. But now you aren't so we can do whatever we want." Bonnie smirked evily "Marshall Lee, Finn and Jake go and get Fionna. We'll take care of her" she said and we ran to the basement.

Fionna's P.O.V.

I was currently sawing through my second bar. What cutting through wood with a piece of glass is harder than it sounds.

"What do you think your doing!"

"Shit" I murmured as I saw FP coming towards me

He snatched the glass from my hands and made a cut on my leg. I winced in pain.

"This is what you get for trying to escape." he seethed and made another cut

"Stop! Please" I pleaded I was in intense pain and this was bringing back painful memories.

"Don't worry _Fi_" he mocked the name Marsh gave me "I'll be done soon I just have one more cut to make." he grinned evily

He moved to make another cut but he stopped when we heard a female shriek and people running down the stairs.

"The fu-" he was cut off by Marshall Lee's fist in his face

"Don't you dare lay another hand on her." Marshall said darkly as FP struggled to get up only to get tackled by Finn and Jake

"Marsh!" I exclaimed relief was the only thing that I could feel other than pain in my legs

"Hey Bunny" he smirked at me "you might want to get out of the way." I saw his plan and moved away quickly.

He kicked down one of the walls and scooped me up into his arms as I saw Finn and Jake beating the tar out of my former friend.

"You never come near her you hear me, you and your psycho girlfriend!" Finn screamed at him while Jake was yelling profanities even I don't dare to repeat.

Marshall got out his cell phone "Jermaine I got her get your ass over here." and he gave directions to 'Jermaine' and hung up. He carried me upstairs and I saw Marcey and Bonnie beating the crap out of a chick who looked like FP

"Finn, Jake get up here the cops will be here soon and we don't want them to catch you in the process of killing someone. You too Marce." Marsh said as Marcey made the other girl spit out blood.

"Only because Fionna is safe now." she said gesturing to me and she turned back to the other girl "Ember, the only thing keeping me from killing you is Marshall Lee and the cops so you got off easy." she spat at 'Ember' and the police came in

"Jermaine?!" Jake exclaimed

"Jake?! what are you doing here?" Jermaine asked

"Well I could ask you the same question. But the band came with Lee to help Fionna." Jake said pointing to Marsh and I "Now answer my question." he crossed his arms like a twelve year old

"Lee called me and told me to 'get my ass over here'" he rolled his eyes "jeez you don't have to be a child." Jermaine scoffed

"Hey if you two are done we have to kidnappers over here." Marceline said holding up Ember

"Yeah you guys seriously you two can do whatever at home but we got some criminals for you to take in." Bonnie said bringing FP up with the help of Finn

"Damn what did you do to them?" a cop next to Jermaine asked

"Nothing much just keep in mind we didn't kill them and that they started it." Finn said

"Whatever you say kid." the cop walked out the door and Marsh took me to the truck outside.

Soon I saw FP and Ember being pushed into the police car and the rest of the band joined us but it was just us and Marceline in the back while the rest squeezed in the front. I saw Marshall looking down at my cuts they stopped bleeding but they looked terrible.

"Oh Fionna." was all he could say and I saw tears come to his eyes "I'm so sorry. I should have protected you better." he choked out I could see it was breaking his heart.

"Hey Marsh it's okay and if it's a consolation you were right kiwi's ARE evil" I grinned half heartedly seeing Marshall so sad was breaking my own heart. I tried to cheer him up

"No Fi it's not okay I let you get hurt after I promised that I would protect you no matter what." his voice was quivering.

"Marshall Lee. It doesn't matter that you couldn't protect me the only thing that matters is that you rescued me." I cupped my hand on his cheek and looked him in the eye "That's all I care about as long as your with me and were both safe then its okay." his own hand reached up to his face and held my hand

"You'll never know how much that means to me." He said tears begging to burst out.

We stayed like this in comfortable silence for the rest of the trip to the house. When we got there Marshall Lee carried me inside and the band followed.

"Hey guys I think that we should probably tend to our wounds." Bonnie spoke up

"Yeah that's probably a good idea" Finn said chuckling as he was covered in dirt from fighting

"Hey Finn, did you know that Ember chick you called her a psycho and it seemed like you all knew her." I asked and I saw his face contort with pain

"She's my ex." he said coldly

"Finn you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." Marceline said putting a hand on his shoulder

"Yeah Finn. Forget I said anything." I added quickly I could see this was a touchy subject

"I'll explain if you explain the other dude." he said still looking down

"Deal." I stated

We cleaned our various wounds while Finn told his story. "I met Ember a long time ago when she saved me from the wrath of her father's gang, the Flames. I had been in the wrong place at the wrong time and I witnessed some of his gang members do something." He began. The Flames is a very powerful gang FP and Kyle were part of it. FP joined after I started dating Kyle. "I was kidnapped and held at her home and I guess she took a liking to me and she let me go. We moved to another town and began dating. I loved her or so I thought, she was abusive" I could see him struggling with this part "She would hit me and burn me and sometimes if she was really angry she would tie me up and cut me or threaten to leave me. It was my first relationship so I didn't know what love was, looking back I know for sure that that wasn't love." Marceline held his hand tightly, squeezing gently for comfort. "One day I wanted to go to band practice and she was against it. She hit me multiple times and when I tried to plead with her she got out her..." he looked pained and tears were slipping down his cheeks "lighter and she went to burn me again. But Marcey burst through the door and she rescued me." he looked up at Marceline "She took me out of there and let me stay in one of her houses and Jake moved in with me." he finished and I felt a connection to him because he went through so much pain and is still able to smile. I hugged him tightly.

"I understand." I whispered in his ear, I let my walls crash down and I let my old self come back but only for a moment. I pulled back and took a deep breath "My turn." I collected my thoughts and began.

"I met Fred or FP in the seventh grade and we became friends. This was before I changed." I took another deep breath "We stayed friends until the ninth grade when I met Kyle and at first FP he avoided me and I realized that he liked me but I had a boyfriend my first so there was no way I was going to drop everything to go to my friend that I don't like in that way. Soon they became friends and I was the happiest girl in the world my friend and my boyfriend getting along. But it wasn't perfect for long." I looked at the ground "Kyle started to hit me and yell at me and one day FP came by and I thought that he would hate me for being this weak. But he joined in instead and they both started to hit me and verbally put me down calling me names: Stupid, worthless, ugly, pathetic, loser, freak, not worthy of them, obese, etc..." I could feel the shock in the room, it was so thick you could cut through it "The torment didn't end there, my sister..." I choked up at this part "Kate. She tried to interfere she would always tell me to leave him but I couldn't he said he would hurt me and Cake, I mean Kate if I left him. I started to belive what they said and I started to cut myself and skip meals trying to be the perfect hour glass figure of those girls he would always flirt with. Everyday FP would stop by and they would abuse me and even though I was doing my best to be perfect for him it would still go on. One day when both Kyle and FP were at a Flames gang meeting, Kate came and took me away from that place." I looked up for a moment and saw tears in Bonnie's eyes and Marshall Lee was seething with rage and Finn looked dumbstruck. Marce was in shock and Jake looked distant. I felt tears staining my cheeks "We were running away our foster parents didn't care that we were they were too concerned with their real daughter to care that as a freshman I had moved in with my boyfriend and that Kate and I were running away from town. We were so close to the edge of town when we heard motorcycles behind us. It was Kyle and FP. They caught up with us and..." I trailed off I'm not ready for this not yet. "I'm sorry I can't continue this part I just can't I'm sorry." I sobbed into my hands.

"It's okay Fi." Marshall said his voice taking a gentler tone sitting beside me.

"No it's not Marshall, they are terrible people who have too many friends that could hurt us." I sobbed into his shirt.

"I don't think we will have to worry about them Fi we got friends of our own." He said holding me close while I sobbed once again

"Yeah Fio, we are always gonna be here for you." Marceline said while Bonnie, Finn and Jake nodded in agreement

"Thanks you guys your the best." I sniffed and wiped my eyes trying unsuccessfully to stop the tears.

"We have to get going to we have to give more statements to the po-po and it looks like you two would like some time to yourselves." Jake said standing up and the rest followed

"Okay see you guys tomorrow at practice." Marshall said

"Bye guys" I said calming down

They waved good bye and left Marsh and I alone.

"Fionna are you sure your okay?" his voice was full of concern

"Yes I'm fine I just hope nothing else happens." I said slowly

"No I meant mentally you just had an encounter from someone else from your past" he looked at me and I saw that he wanted to know if I was really alright.

I took a deep breath "No, no I'm not." I was shaking "Kyle's trial is coming up for..." I felt another tear slip down my face but I stopped more of them from flowing "for the murder of my sister."

_Author's Note: Don't kill me for this short chapter and not updating forever. And I'm sorry for killing off Cake._

_Fionna: Why? Why would you do this to me!?_

_Me: I'm sorry Fionna I just thought it would add to the story._

_Cake: What the junk do you mean 'add to the story'!? Gurl you did not need to kill me!_

_Fionna: CAKE! Your alive!_

_Me: Fionna, I didn't kill the real Cake just the story one_

_Fionna: Oh thank glob!_

_Cake: Hey babycakes can you let go I cant breath from your death hugs. I don't know how Lee can handle them._

_Marshall Lee: I heard my name... Hmm what an intresting story. So Fi you have feelings for me?_

_Fionna:...maybe_

_Cake: FIONNA! Marshall Lee Abadeer you stay away from my baby girl or I claw yo face off!_

_Me: Enough for now *nervous chuckle* don't want anyone to get hurt to severly _


	12. Chapter 12: Finally

_Author's Note: Drama bomb in the last chapter. But I'm still not giving you guys any details until the trial got it. Don't kill me *sweat-drops* I don't own this song and I tweaked some of the lyrics to fit the situation. I haven't been updating lately and I apologize for that but I just don't have time to do anything until the weekend, I don't even have time for a crush it's pathetic. I don't want to give up though I need to try my best and succeed after I get through high school I'll get through college then I can be who I want whether that person is accepted or not..._

Chapter 12: Finally

Marshall Lee's P.O.V.

I was utterly and completely shocked. Her ex who abused her and made her life a living hell, MURDERED her sister! What the hell!

I looked over at Fionna she was holding back tears I could see her lip quivering. I hated seeing her cry so much but a lot has happened since I met her and she seems to only trust me to cry to unless she can help it. When she started crying I felt like breaking down next to her or going and ripping to shreds whoever or whatever did this to her. She is vunerable when she cries unlike the girl she usually is, the one who could take on anyone. The only people who could hurt her are the ones she trusted. What made her trust me so easily? What about her made me trust her so easily? I am nothing special, nothing she would ever love. Just a friend who is her foundation against the world.

"Oh Fionna..." I held her tightly like if I let her go she would shatter into a million pieces

She sobbed silently into my shirt. "T-t-the trial is next week. I don't know if I can make it what if something happens what if I can't face him while testifying?" fear was apparent in her voice

"Nothing will happen to you okay cause I'm going with you." I stated there was no way in hell I was going to let her go by herself "But until the trial we are going to continue life as normal okay?"

"Okay." she nodded "So who do you think is going to show up next?" she joked "If we are going to continue as normal someone is bound to show up."

"Fi you always have something to laugh about." I looked at her lovingly I wished that I could just tell her how I feel but I know I can't. Not now.

"You know it" she smiled up at me and sniffed a little bit and I wanted to kiss her so bad she looked so damn cute even though she just told me what traumatized her life. She let out a yawn and cuddled close into my arms "I feel safe now..." she said before drifting into sleep

"Goodnight Bunny" I whispered softly. Her words circulated in my head and I started humming a tune, an idea formed and I was going to put it into action tomorrow.

The Next Day

I barely slept last night I was up thinking up a song for my little bunny all night long. I looked down at Fionna's sleeping form in my arms and smiled.

"Hey Fi, we need to get up or were going to be late to practice." I murmured into her ear I didn't want to get up but we needed to

"Ugh, fine just give me a few more minutes." she groaned semi-streching.

Knowing Fionna that meant another few hours. So I came up with a plan that was a win-win for me. I kissed her on the cheek lightly and backed moved so if she sat up I wouldn't get hurt. Her eyes shot wide open and she bolt straight up. _Sucess_. I mentally fist pumped, I got to give her another kiss though not on the lips and she woke up! As I said its a win-win.

"Mornin' beautiful." I smirked and went to the kitchen to make breakfast and saw her touch her cheek again her face bright red.

"Marsh... we should get to practice." she said slowly while we were eating

"Sure thing just let me change." I got up and went to my room and I heard her go into her's to change as well

At 'This' (_refresher: 'This' is the name of the palce the band plays at)_

"Hey Fi can you sit in the audience again even though this is supposed to be practice I want to play something real quick." I asked

"Sure thing Marsh." she chirpped and sat at the table she sat at before.

I ran to the back to explain my plan to the band and they gave me the okay. I hope this helps her realized that she can always trust me...

Fionna's P.O.V.

I was sitting at the table again and I was a little suspicious. What was Marshall up to now?

My thoughts were interuppted by a gruff voice "Hey sweet-cheeks wanna come over to my table my friends and I would love to get to know you better." I turned to see a teen about eighteen and he had a few friends with him all looking at me with lust filled eyes.

"I should really stop dressing up when I go out." I muttered under my breath "Not interested." I huffed turning away. Today I was wearing short shorts (I used foundation on my cuts) and a black tank top with a pale yellow zip-up jacket unzipped with my normal black converse. My hair was hanging lose and I wore a black beanie no makeup today.

"Come on babe." some other dude put his hands on my shoulders he was a lot bigger than the other guys but still I could take him he wasn't someone from my past so I knew I didn't have to be afraid.

"I thought I said I wasn't interested" I smirked before taking his hand and flipping him over onto his back. He hit the ground with a thud and I looked to the other guys who were stupid enough to get into fighting stance. I rolled my eyes "Idiot's don't you know when you can't win" I picked up the chair that still had dents in it and conked one of them on the head hard enough to add another dent to the collection. The other one tried to grab me from behind but I turned and punched him in the gut and while he clutched his stomach in pain I kneed him in the face. Well that's gonna leave a mark. Another tried to clock me but failed miserably I just caught his hand and twisted it painfully then threw a punch of my own. After sucessfully knocking them all out I just sat down and sipped my drink that must have arrived when I was fighting. The fight was fairly short and easy but it felt good to be able to stand up for myself again.

I saw as Marshall Lee finally emerged from the curtains and looked at me again and simply smirked giving me the thumbs up. I smiled brightly, at least he wasn't surprised anymore.

"Yo everybody." Marshall Lee said into the mic "I know a very special girl who has had a rough time lately. She is probably the most important person in my life so I wanted to dedicate this song to her." he started to play the piano. I didn't know he could play.

_In My Arms: by Plumb (**Bold-Marshall Lee**)_

_**Your baby blues  
So full of wonder  
Your curly cues  
Your contagious smile  
And as i watch  
You start to move on  
All I can do is hold you tight**_

Knowing clouds will rage in  
Storms will race in  
But you will be safe in my arms  
Rains will pour down  
Waves will crash all around  
But you will be safe in my arms

Story books are full of fairy tales  
Of kings and queens and the bluest skies  
My heart is torn just in knowing  
You have already seen the truth from lies

Knowing clouds will rage in  
Storms will race in  
But you will be safe in my arms  
Rains will pour down  
Waves will crash all around  
But you will be safe in my arms

Castles they might crumble  
Dreams may not come true  
But you are never all alone  
Because I will always  
Always love you  


'Always love you'? I wondered he looked right at me did he love me?

_**Clouds will rage in  
Storms will race in  
But you will be safe in my arms  
Rains will pour down  
Waves will crash all around  
But you will be safe in my arms**_

I felt fresh tears stream down my cheeks, I told him I felt safe with him and he turned it into a song. I felt so happy, he cared about me. I got the message loud and clear. I jumped from my seat and hopped on the stage into Marshall Lee's arms.

"Marshall Lee Abadeer, I love you." I hugged him close fearing his response even though I was so sure that he felt that same way I just knew it.

He lifted up my chin and looked me in the eyes. "I love you too Fionna Mertens." he said before placing his lips softly on my own. I was never happier in my entire life, Marshall Lee was kissing me. I kissed back just as softly since this was our first shared kiss as he pulled me closer and I heard the audience clapping and cheering for Marshall and we broke apart and held hands as he bowed to the crowd and we went behind the curtain.

We shared another kiss before we heard someone clear their throat, it was Marceline.

"So Marsh you finally had to guts to tell her." she cocked an eyebrow "Props bro. But if you two don't mind we got practice." she tried being serious but she couldn't hide her smirk or the happy look in her eyes

We both blushed bright red as she walked away.

"So Marsh does this mean, we are you know..." I trailed off blushing ever brighter

"If you want to I guess..." he said shyly

"Okay that sounds cool." I said awkwardly

"Totally." he agreed and held out his hand and I took it blushing and smiling

We followed Marceline into practice smiling as brightly as our faces. And Marshall and I got some 'I-told-you-so' smirks as we walked in. We stayed and practiced for a couple hours but about an hour in Marshall Lee said he had to go take care of something.

"Hey guys what do you think Marshall is up to?" I asked the band we were taking a break until he got back.

"I don't know but anyways how did you react to the song he wrote for you?" Bonnie asked her eyes full of curiosity

I took a while to think and finally answered with one word. "Safe" I said simply only they know how much that one little word means to me.

They only nodded and we went back to talking about random junk and talking trash about the 'populars' at school. Apperently a dude named Ash rules the school he used to go out with Marcey but he was a psycho. So that ended quickly and when Finn saw the guys who were still knock out and the even more dented chair he just sighed.

"Fionna, what did that poor chair ever do to you?" Finn joked and we all started laughing

"Bro, I am so happy you are finally comfortable around me." I said putting a hand on his shoulder he and Jake don't visibly show fear anymore which is good.

"Just because we don't flinch doesn't mean we aren't scared of your bad side." Jake said and Finn nodded "I'd hate to be one of those sorry suckers." and we laughed again they always knew how to make me laugh.

Soon Marsh came back and we practiced some more and we played a few more of my songs. Soon Marsh and I had to go home or Simone would kill us both.

We walked home in a comfortable silence until Marshall spoke up.

"So I guess I'm officially living with my girlfriend?" he said out of the blue and I got shivers from that word. Girlfriend, Kyle always introduced me as his friend when he was talking to other girls but to other guys I was his girl. But never both at the same time it was strange to me.

"Yeah..." I said "Damn we move fast already living together I wonder what mom would say?"

He shuddered "Simone trusts me but I'm still gonna get an earfull." I laughed at this giggling just doesn't come naturally to me.

"You'll live." I socked him lightly on the arm

"Ow, Fi you still hit hard even when you don't mean it." he held his arm and I just rolled my eyes and kissed it lightly

"Better?" I asked

"Much" he smiled down at me

"Good because... YOUR IT!" I screamed taking off laughing my ass off

"Bitch you know very well I'll catch you." He screamed back chasing me and I just laughed harder and ran as fast as I could

We chased each other around for a while before he caught up with me and tackled me to the ground and kissed me again.

"Got'cha." he said kissing me

"I know I know can I get up now?" I said laughing

"Sure just one minute..." he got up and came back with a small long black box in his hands

"What's that?" I asked sitting up

"Open it and maybe you'll find out." he smirked

"Smart ass." I muttered under my breath opening the box. I gasped.

"I got it when I went out earlier." he said shyly

It was a silver lock the key hole in the shape of a heart. The same intricate designs as the one on the key I was wearing around my neck but it had a different inscription on it.

"_I want to go on a journey with you... We'll find our destination soon enough"_

"I always see you wearing that key around your neck so I decided I should get you a lock that was meaningful." he said looking up at me

"I love it but I don't think I should hold onto it..." I said handing it back to him and seeing the confused and hurt look on his face I decided I should explain "I have a key and now..." I held the chain on his pants and hooked the lock on it "you have a lock. We have a matching pair." I smiled brightly as I saw his face turn from hurt to a wide grin.

"You had me worried for a second Bunny." he let out a sigh of relief

I just shook my head "Don't worry about it." and I kissed him on the cheek "Let's get inside it's my turn to cook dinner."

"What's it gonna be tonight? Pasta or Meatloaf?" he joked he knew those were my favorites and the only things I knew how to cook.

"Maybe both, I feel happy tonight." I smiled tonight I wasn't going to sleep in tears curled up on the couch next to Marshall Lee I was going to sleep happy.

"That's good, we have practice again tomorrow so we have to get up early again." he said helping me up.

"Ugh, okay but remember no more songs were I have to sit in the crowd I'm getting tired from having to knock out dudes everytime I go." I rolled my eyes

"Never!" he said pecking my lips and we walked back home hand in hand.

_Today is September 16, 2012_

_Last night Marshall Lee held me close after I told him that I felt safe I drifted off to sleep after that. I woke up to a kiss on my cheek and bolted up bright red while Marsh just walked off to the kitchen. I really hate him sometimes but I love him so I can't **really** hate him. When we finished we went off to 'This' once again that is the lamest name in exsistence, and he asked me to sit in the audience again and I got a little bit suspicious but I went along with it. Soon after I sat down a group of dudes came up to me again and they were stupid enough to try and fight me and I easily beat they it was a lot of fun but I would rather they didn't come up to me at all. I saw Marshall Lee get up on the stage and he performed a song for me, I can still hear it in my head the words of his song "I will always love you" playing over and over and me going up to kiss him. It was magical, my first kiss with someone who actually cared for me. And now we are DATING! I can't wait to tell Simone I wonder how Gumbutt will react. Oh this should be good._

I smirked closing the book. Tomorrow at school we will show everyone that we are a couple and maybe Gumball will leave me alone. I hope so.

_Author's Note: Yay I finally finished this chapter and I need to get back into the grove of writing so if this chapter sucked I'm sorry _


	13. Chapter 13: Marshall's Secret

_Author's Note: Hey everyone I am going to upload as much as I can every weekend but this weekend (and a few more days) I got distracted by the anime/manga FAIRYTAIL it is just so lumping epic and Loke (pronounced like Loki as in the Norse god if that clears anything up *sweatdrops*) anyways he is so amazing he and Lucy would make an amazing couple! Every time I see a chapter or episode about them I get a fangirl attack! They are just too cute together AHHHHHHHH! (fangirl shriek) Sorry totally got off topic my bad. Sorry once again for being super late. Okay this chapter was going to be the trial, but I the trial scene is hella long so I'm just gonna cut it a bit short and upload the inbetween chapter sorry folks. _

Chapter 13: Marshall's Secret

Fionna's P.O.V.

"Hey Fionna! That is a wondrous outfit your wearing today." I heard Gumball's irritable voice and sighed heavily

"Looks like I was right." I whispered to Marshall Lee and he smirked down at me

"Thanks Gumball even though you find my style distasteful." I said rolling my eyes. Apparently he decided to compliment my outfit. It was and black sweater where the sleeves went up to the elbows only with the inscription _'Death to the Color Pink' _in the color pink ironically. With short shorts with thigh high striped black and grey socks along with my Mary Janes which I'm surprised still fit me.

"How could I find that distasteful? Its a lovely sweater." he said "But the inscription could use a little work." he said then turned to Marshall Lee "Lee you need to stop poisoning this girls mind and leave her in more _capable_ hands" he said sneering

"Nah," he put an arm around my waist "I think that I'm capable of handling my own _girlfriend_" we then proceded to laugh as Gummy Bunns dramatic as ever fainted. We walked away leaving Gumwad to his fangirls.

"Hey Marshy," I said looking up at him

"What's up, Bunny?" he asked

"Nevermind it's not a big deal." I said quickly averting my eyes. I was happy and I wasn't about to let a stupid worry get the best of me.

He studied my face for any sign of distress before letting out a sigh.

"Fine, but if you have something on your mind just let me know okay?" He said in defeat.

"Thanks Marsh, that means a lot to me." I gave him a quick hug and continued walking.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw him shaking his head but following anyway. This whole thing was going to eat me alive, I have to talk to someone. Simone my therapist/mom duh.

"Hey Marsh I'm gonna go talk to mom see you at home." I started walking but felt two arms snake around my waist.

"Okay, be careful." he said into my ear. I blushed his breath was hot on my skin, and he gave me a kiss on the cheek and let go.

"Don't worry I will." I rolled my eyes trying to mask my blush, and seeing a smirk play onto his lips I knew I had failed again.

I walked all the way to Simone's office and when I walked in she was sitting at her computer typing something about one of her patients as usual.

"Hey mom." I said hugging her.

"Hey Fionna. What's on your mind?" she asked hugging me back and shutting off her computer

"Oh just stuff, with the trial coming up and junk." I say and I see her face turn sour

"Are you sure your okay to go? You really haven't told anyone the details of what happened are you ready to tell them to a court full of strangers?" she asks me

Gee thanks Simone that helps a bunch

"Sorry not helping am I." she bites her tounge

"No no it's okay I was just wondering the same thing." I say collapsing on the couch "What if I mess up or if they don't believe me?"

"Hon, I can't promise anything but all you have to do is believe that they will and that you won't and know that Marshall Lee and I will always be here for you." she pulls me into a warm hug and I feel loved both her and Marsh have a way of making me feel better and I will never be able to thank them enough for it.

I hope I can be strong enough to face him and everyone else in that town.

Marshall Lee's P.O.V.

Something was bothering her I could just tell. She was distant after school today, I'll ask her about it when she gets home.

"Hey Marshall Lee." I heard an annoying girl voice I already decided to ignore it but before I could I heard the click of heels on the pavement behind me.

"In case you didn't hear me the first time. Hey Marshall Lee." she said again

I sighed "Go away Ashley."

"But why?" she whined

"Because your annoying me." I spit this girl can go to hell for all I care she gave my little bunny a black eye, sure she landed in the hospital because of it but still.

Ashley stopped right in front of me and put her hands on my chest.

"Why hang with that low-life when you could have all this." she gestured to herself and I wanted to puke. Oh yeah she doesn't know Fionna and I are dating does she.

"Sorry Ashley the only low-life I see is right in front of me." I smirk "Hey aren't you supposed to be in the hospital still?"

She glares at me but keeps going "Nope they let me out and I decided to come see you first." she puts her hands back on my chest

"If you touch me again I will break your arms." I say darkly and she steps back a bit but doesn't go away.

"Come on Mar-Mar, let me in." she stamps her foot "I want you and I intend to get you."

Yep I'm gonna puke, better tell her now so she leaves me alone.

"Name's Marshall Lee bitch, and I am currently in a relationship with the most beautiful girl on the planet so you can go now." I start walking and I give her a wave without turning around.

"What's her name." she seethes and I know she's not asking she's demanding "No girl is prettier than me and I won't have it."

"Fionna Mertens." I say and walk away smirking to myself

**~ Time Lapse ~**

Kyle's trial is three days and Fionna is scared out of her mind. We are heading up to her old town tomorrow and she is totally flipping out, even though the band and I are going to she is still a nervous wreck.

"Hey Fi!" I called. I wanted to see if I could get a response ever since she got the reminder in the mail a couple days ago, she has been avoiding me. I am worried about her.

"Yeah." her voice is barely above a whisper but I still hear her.

"Are you okay?" it was a stupid question but I didn't know what else to say I wanted to ask her about everything but I knew that I shouldn't.

"Yeah I-i'm f-fine." I couldn't hear her that well so I decided to try and find her.

I walked up to the second floor into her room only to find it empty of human life. I checked my room, the bathroom, the closets. I had pretty much searched the whole house.

"Where are you?" I asked softly more to myself than to anyone else. Then an idea hit me. The _attic._

I face palmed and ran up the ladder that served as our way into the attic, the attic where all of her past was kept. Why wouldn't she be up there when we both knew the memories were painful for her.

"Fi..." I saw her wrecked state and it broke my already shattered heart.

Fionna sat in the middle of the attic floor wrapped up in a small blanket with the name 'fionna' stitched in cursive with blue thread, she was wearing clothes I didn't even knew she owned anymore the only time I saw them was when I saw her old pictures. A sky blue top the had sleeves that went to her elbows, and a short blue pleated skirt, knee high socks with black flats. Instead of her black bunny eared head band she had on a white bunny hat, I wondered how she fit all of the hair into it. I silently chuckled to myself, she was just so damn cute even though she was a complete and utter mess. She was crying softly, her mascara was smudged from crying her book was open and you could see the tear stains. Papers were all over the place and the pictures that I saw earlier that had parts of it covered up were fully exposed, I saw a young woman not much older than Fionna maybe about four years older, laughing and looking at Fi in a motherly/sisterly fashion. In a few other pictures Fionna, this woman, and what appeared to be her boyfriend were all enjoying a picnic the man had a tanned skin tone a lot like the woman and he had gray hair, and a serious composure, deeply contrasting to the woman who seemed very carefree and she was tanned with white/blond hair with carmel highlights. She appeared to be halfheartedly scolding the man laughing along side Fionna who was pointing to him with tears in her eyes and holding her stomach with her free hand, the man had a large amount of strawberry cake on him nose and a half eaten cake to the left of him. _Cake, why does that name seem familiar._ Cake that was the woman, then who was the man.

I turned my attention back to my little bunny who was now sobbing uncontrollably. I walked over to her scooping her up careful not to damage anything. She clutched my shirt like it was a life-line and if she let go she would be swept away by the memories of the past. I carried her down the ladder making sure we would fall and down the other stairs till we got back to the normal couch where we spent a lot of time watching movies, playing video games, crying, and having mini wars. This is our special spot the only spot that she would reach out to me when she was vulnerable.

"M-m-marshall L-l-l-lee." she sobbed trying her best to continue but found she was unable to utter another word as I cut her off.

"Shhh. Fi it's going to be okay, okay. We are going to get through this so go ahead and let it all out, you need to or else it's going to eat up at you and take you away from me forever. We can't have that now can we." I smirked trying to calm her down. She started to sob into my chest.

"W-what if they don't believe me?" she asked struggling to get the words out but determined to do so.

"Shhh. Bunny calm down. I am sure that they will believe you. They have evidence, a witness, and they know he has a history of violence. That should be enough." I stroked her hair and tried to sooth her and help her calm down. I felt her body shaking as she tried her best to stop crying. I had comforted her more times than I can count but for some reason this time I was scared to, this is the first time she hasn't bounced back she has never been this vunerable, it's killing me.

"I-I-i'm s-s-so-so sorry." her lower lip quivered as she pulled away from me "This is all my fault if I wasn't so weak then I wouldn't be crying, and then you wouldn't have gotten hurt, and you wouldn't have to deal with me. I'm sorry." she stood up to leave "I'm going to the trial alone." she started too walk away.

I grabbed her wrist and held it tight but not tight enough to hurt her. "Fionna. If none of this happened I wouldn't have met you. If none of this happened I wouldn't have fallen in love with you. And if none of this happened I would not be alive right now." I looked into her eyes "I Love You, and even though this is hard and I know you are hurting, nothing will ever change that and I will stand by you whether you like it or not." I gave a soft tug and pulled her into my lap. And held her tight.

"I love you too Marsh." she snuggled closer to me and after a while I felt her breathing even out into a slow lull. I kissed the top of her head and closed my eyes feeling drained.

I drifted to sleep as I was thinking about my life before Fionna. Would I really have had the guts to do it?

**~ Flashy Back ~**

I sat in the bathroom with my blades I didn't know what the hell I was doing with them. They disgust me but I need them to ease the pain.

"Marshall Lee." I heard Simone call.

"Shit." I cursed under my breath I couldn't do this not with Simone in the house I would have to do that therapy junk with her if she caught me.

"Coming, just give me a second." I yelled down

I had been cutting for a few weeks now only when Simone wasn't in charge of me. I could cut as much as I wanted as long asI was at mom's I liked Simone too much for her to find me it would destroy her. I doubt my real mother would care.

"What do you want." I spat just because I like Simone doesn't mean I'm nice to her or anything

"Just wanted to see what you wanted for dinner. You shouldn't be rude to the person who takes care of you, you know." she chided

"Whatever, just order pizza or something. Or make pasta." I said walking back upstairs

"Okay see you later hon." she said

Out of the corner of my eye I saw her shake her head and mutter something about me being too distant.

I dashed up the stairs, as soon as she leaves in a few weeks I'm going to do it for real. Not simple cuts, I'm going to kill myself.

**~ End Flashy Back ~**

I woke with a start, why was I remembering that it was a stupid decision. That I never followed through with, what happened that stopped me.

Oh yeah, I looked down at the sleeping girl in my arms. It was her that had stopped me.

**~ And Another Flashy Back ~**

Simone had finally left and I would begin preparations for my upcoming death. I went and looked into places to do the deed, I didn't want it to be in my house cause I wouldn't be found for weeks so that's out of the question. I couldn't do it at my mom's cause she has camera's and shit everywhere. I could do it at school, then someone is bound to find the dead vampire king. School it is, but not in the janitors closet it has to be somewhere special. Bathroom? Hell no. Music Room supply closet? Yes. People are most likely to go in during lunch so that's perfect. I don't know why I'm so excited about this, it's a pretty morbid subject. Whatever.

"Marshall Lee." I look up from my bed to see my mom. Wait my _mom_. Why the hell is she here?

"Go away." I turn and bury my head in my pillow and turn my body away from her. I feel a sift in the bed and I know she's sitting next to me and I groan.

"Marshall Lee, that is no way to talk to your mother." she says in her demanding tone.

"Whatever birth giver. You can leave now as you can see I'm fine." I let the sarcasm sink in and I hear her sigh then leave. So predictable.

I go back to planning my demise after I hear the front door shut. Okay location: check. Method: Cuts. Remorse: None. Date: Not determined.

The day needs to be planned. Hmm. I can't do it this week or next week. Maybe in three weeks cause Simone will be back that day, and so she will be sleeping most of it. My mom wouldn't care. And I have next to no friends and I don't think they'll mind. It's settled three weeks from today. I won't cut until then so that way no one will suspect a thing.

**~ Time Lapse ~**

First Day Of School

Today's the day. I get up and brush my teeth and wore my usual clothes I packed my favorite blade in my bag and went on my way. As I sat down I turned on my iPod to my favorite Skillet songs staring out the window looking like the bad ass I was then something happened. I felt something next to me. What the hell. No one I mean no one sit's next to me.

"Hey dude, name's Fionna. S'up"

**~ End Flashy Back ~**

Fionna's P.O.V.

As I was falling asleep something Marshall said haunted me.

"_If none of this had happened I wouldn't be alive right now."_

Did he really mean that? Was he really thinking of ending his life before I came along? What if...

I stopped myself I did not want to go there. I did not want to think about him not being here. With me.

I drift off to sleep and the whole time I have dreams of a reality where Marshall Lee is non-existent. I hadn't met him on the bus. I sat by myself. I spent the day pretty much alone except for Bubba's pestering. I went home and to therapy to a different therapist because the one I was supposed to have was grieving over the lose of a loved one. In my dream I lived a lonely life and eventually Kyle came and killed me. Leaving very few to mourn my death. In another dream I had met Marshall Lee and fallen in love with him. But Bubba intervenes and stops us from hanging out and getting together, and then Marshall commits suicide before I can admitt my feelings and in his suicide note he says "Fionna Mertens, I wish I could have had the chance to love you." I cry for days and I know that this is all Bubba's fault. One day he comes to console me and try to get me to date him again but when he get's to my house he finds Kyle and runs leaving me to defend myself but again I end up dead with only Bubba to feel guilt for leaving me.

I wake up in a cold sweat and see Marshall Lee holding me in his arms, it's just a dream I tell myself over and over again, but I hate how I had such morbid thoughts over one sentence. I decided to go back to sleep seeing as we don't have school or anything tomorrow. I have fallen into relapse as Simone has said but I will do my best to come out of it. For Marsh.

My slumber is uneventful this time around and I wake up to Marshall Lee staring at me.

"Hey dude, s'up." I say and I see a smile from him. Then I silently laugh to myself. I had repeated the words that had begun our friendship and eventual relationship and he must relize that too. If I had known that these simple words, leaving out the part where I introduced myself, would lead to this I would have laughed at this craziness that is our lives, even with everything we've been through I wouldn't change a thing.

"The ceiling." he says with the same soft smile and I slap him lightly across the face

"You know what I meant you poo-brain"

"You sure I'm the one with poo-brain your the one staring at me like a creeper." he said poking my cheek

"It takes one to know one." I say holding his palm to my face

I missed this, just being able to be me around my Marshall Lee. I hated avoiding him but I had to I didn't want to pull him into anymore of my problems, but now that I know how he feels about this situation I don't have a choice in the matter.

"Hey Marsh..." I say hesitantly

"Yeah"

"What did you mean when you said 'I wouldn't be alive right now'?" I didn't want to bring this up but I had to.

He sighed deeply "I was going to commit suicide the day I met you."

I went numb. He was going to commit suicide that day. My body shut down in that moment I felt like my heart was ripped out of my chest and then places back inside with little care.

"What?" my voice came out shaky and my mouth went dry

"I was going to kill myself after school that day, but when you sat down next to me I knew I had to find out more about you so I put it off and to this day I haven't touched a blade or thought about cutting. With the exception of explaining this and remembering what would have happened." he explained softly seeing my shocked expression

"I'm so happy I chose you over the gum wad!" I cried jumping up and wrapping my arms around his neck I felt tears rolls down my cheeks.

"Me too, me too."

We sat there just holding each other until I fell asleep again, honestly at this rate I'll be out of tears before I hit 18.

"I love you Bunny." was the last thing I heard before letting the arms of sleep take me away again.

Bunny, a cute nickname that I hated and adored at the same time. Marshy, a nickname as well but never has the oppurtunity to surface.


	14. Chapter 14: The Arrival

_Author's Note: Hey guys, what's up? Feel free to message me I enjoy your feedback and conversations. All of you have amazing senses of humor. This chapter is gonna be off the hook... I hope. Anyways hope you like this chapter I've been working on it for weeks. I apologize sincerely for my absence I have been uber busy and honestly I'm having really complicated junk goin on right now. Only you guys, and music have really been there for me. Love you guys, hope this chapter is good enough for ya. BTW new characters in this chapter! Also I hope this atones for my absentmindedness. HAPPY HALLOWEEN LUVS! _

Fionna's P.O.V.

_Today is September 18, 2012_

_Marsh, the band, and I are on our way to my hometown. I didn't want them to come with me because I know a few people who still see me as a weakling and I know a few bitches that have always hated me. On the plus side my "parents" are here! NOT! I'm still mad at them for the hell they gave Marsh and I. I really do hope we stay at a hotel instead of their house. You watch they're going to smother me with love just because the nosy neighbors are going to talk if they don't. God I hate them. Anyways I'm worried what if this trial causes my friends to hate me or avoid me? I know that bitch Jessa, has it out for me. She has been with every guy in school except Kyle because he dropped out so when she saw us together she tried to steal him away. Now I wish that I had let her. I know she won't stop once she sees MY Marshall Lee. He is hot, no doubts about it. Marshall Lee, my boyfriend, my best friend, is hot, sexy, kind, AND he's in a band. Who in their right mind wouldn't want him? But there is no way in HELL I'm letting that happen. That reminds me of Mandy, shit I hope she's not here today. She and Jessa are more suited to be sisters than we are. Whelp we are almost there so gotta go._

I closed my story book as we passed the sign that let us know we were now in this horrid town and looked up at Marsh he was looking at me already.

"Hey Fi, you okay? You look pissed." he asked and I saw Marceline nod

"Yeah, I was just remembering some bitch that hates my guts." I said sweetly with a smile and I could see Finn shuddering next to me.

"Fionna can you not use that tone it scares Finn." Marceline asked

"It doesn't scare me! It's just creepy how she can say it sweetly yet we all know there is no innocence behind it." Finn said defending himself

Marceline held up her arms "Whatever helps you sleep at night." she shook her head smirking earning a glare from Finn

They sat glaring at each other for a few minutes till I spoke up.

"You two are just so cute together." I said absentmindedly as their faces turned red. I smirked as soon as I realized what I had caused.

Marshall Lee and I burst out laughing at the two blushing teens attempting to avoid us completely by crossing their arms and turning away from us.

"Oh my lump guys! Grow up!" Marceline growled even though her face portrayed her embarrassment

"Yeah, Fio was that necessary?" Finn ask/whined

"Definitely." Marshall Lee and I answered at the same time laughing our butt's off in the process.

We only earned eye rolls from the others.

"Hey Fio, friends of yours?" Jake said cutting off our laughter

I looked out the window and saw, speak of the devil, Jessa and her posse holding up a sign that read "WELCOME HOME BITCH!" and giving us the middle fingers.

"Yep everyone meet Jessa." I sighed and turned to the group

"Jessa and I used to be besties but during middle school she dumped me for other kids who weren't so, how did she put it, oh yeah childish. And when we reached freshman year she became a total bitch and let's just say she got around." I said explaining to the group how I knew her

"Well I see the bitch part. And I sure as hell don't want to see the 'getting around' part." Marshall said shuddering

"That's my Marshmellow." I said patting his head playfully

"Grrr"

I just smirked at his response and resumed looking out the window at our surroundings. Jessa... where did the time go? Oh yeah, I smirked, it was spent with me by the side of my best friend and you struggling to hold a relationship, well the happier parts anyways.

I closed my eyes and tried to remember when we were friends.

**~ Flashy Back ~**

"Hey Jessa?" I asked timidly

"Yeah?"

"W-will you be my friend?" I covered my face with my hands hoping she wouldn't reject me like all the others did.

"Sure." I looked up hope gleaming in my eyes

"Really! I mean uh do you mean it?" I tried to hide my excitement.

"Yep. I always wanted a friend who asked me instead of me asking them. So what do you wanna do." she asked

"Wanna just go on the swing sets?" my timidness was replaced with the spark of friendship

"Sure thing." she smiled brightly at me and I felt like I was on the top of the world a real friend. It's nice.

**~ Time Lapse ~**

"Hey Jessa?" I asked timidly

"What do _you _want?" she said harshly

"I-"

"That wasn't a question I meant that you should leave now." every word she said left a stinging hole in my heart

"But-"

"Go away Fionna can't you tell when you aren't wanted?" she snapped and turned away to her snickering friends

I walked away hearing her whine about what a burden I was to her.

"I just wanted to ask if you would go on the swing sets one more time, like we used to, before you left me all alone to watch our past fly away." I whispered to myself on the way over to the park we used to frequent I met someone who would change my life forever.

"Excuse me." a cold voice said "I believe you are having trouble getting down from there." I looked down from the tree I had somehow climbed into

"No I like it up here." I responded shortly trying not to cry in front of a stranger

"Mind if I read under here I like to do that." he asked innocently

"Sure, what's your name by the way?" I asked

"Kyle."

"Nice to meet you Kyle, my name is Fionna."

**~ End Flashy Back ~**

I let out a sigh. Jessa it all started with you. I felt a hand being placed on my shoulder.

"It's going to be okay." Marshall Lee said

I put my hand on top of his "I hope so."

We both turned to the window and saw my parents house with my parents standing outside.

"What the hell are we doing at my parents house!" I shouted.

"Fionna. You need to calm down. Please don't be mad at us but..." Marceline tried

I saw my parents coming closer. "Oh I'm not mad." I saw her face contort like she knew what was coming "I'M LIVID! HOW THE HELL COULD YOU EXPECT ME TO STAY AT MY "PARENTS" HOUSE WHEN THEY GAVE ME HELL FOR EVERYTHING, ME LIVING ON MY OWN, ME NOT GETTING ENOUGH MONEY, MARSHALL LEE, LIVING WITH MARSHALL LEE! ARE YOU INSANE?" I had to get the out they were insane they knew all the drama between us and yet they still drive us up in a van that had little to no chance of escape if the thing was moving.

"Fionna." Marceline tried

"No." Finn's arms came in front of Marcey's chest a sign to tell her to stop "Fionna we are only going to be here for a while I promise we will not stay here we are just visiting cause your foster family threatened to turn us into the police for some random crime like vandalism or disrupting the peace or some crap. So please understand we will be here for an hour or two at most. Please forgive us?" he squeezed his eyes shut like he was waiting for me to explode

"Okay." was all I said and hopped out of the car

I could tell their faces held shock but I didn't get a chance to turn around and explain before my 'family' engulfed me in an 'emotion' filled hug

"FIONNA!" I heard a shriek. "I MISSED YOU SOOOOOO MUCH" Dammit Mandy.

I rolled my eyes my sister was over dramatic because the neighbors were looking out their windows to see was all the screaming and crying was about.

"Play nice _baby cakes_ or else your friends over there are going to jail like that boyfriend of yours." she whispered in my ear and I felt like taking her massive blonde hair, well its not like mine but its blonde and its all done up with extensions because she wanted it to look like mine, and yank all the extensions and dye out of it and show everyone her true colors, literally and figuratively.

I yanked myself from their grasp and right into Marshall's arms. "Hey are you okay?" he asked a simple question but his eyes asked _"Do I need to do something about this?"_

"I'm fine, I'll rant later." I squeezed his hand as a silent promise

"Oh Fionna, who's this?" Mandy's eyes scoured Marshall Lee's body and I was about to punch her lights out. I saw her parents looking at Marshall like he was the most undesirable thing on earth. To late guys that position is already taken, by you three.

"I am her boyfriend Marshall Lee Abadeer. I assume you are the sister." he said putting an arm around my shoulder holding me close

"Did you know that Fionna is here because her real boyfriend is in jail." well that was subtle, I sighed here we go again, the look on her face said she had her sights on Marsh and she always gets what she wants, and to do that she's going to try to break us up.

"Yeah I know, except for one detail, I'm her real boyfriend and I fought off that jerk to have that right so, I won her fair and square." he smirked and planted a soft kiss on my cheek, I blushed brightly at his display.

"Well. But. GAH MOOOOOM!" Mandy wailed

"Mandy, sweetheart, we need you to take these _nice people_ into the house and settle this inside." she spoke through her teeth like she was barely holding in her distaste her my friends.

"Ugh fine." she huffed blowing a strand of fake hair out of her face she turned to us and said "get inside," then she leaned really close to me "we both know who he will chose." I just sniffed and held my head like she did

"Not this time _sister_" I put all the venom I had into that word. The shock was evident on her face, I remember now, I was still a timid pushover when I left so she didn't know the new me.

We all walked inside and sat in the living room, Marshall and I on the loveseat, Marceline and Finn on the couch, Bonnie on the reclining chair and Jake leaning against the wall keeping an eye on everyone like a watch dog. My 'family' sat on the couch together, they squirmed in their seats very uncomfortable at the fact that my friends and I are in their living room. I could tell that the only thing they wanted to do would be to dump us at the nearest jail and run.

"So..." Mandy started

"No." I stopped her with an emotionless tone, blank eyes staring at her.

"Okay then." she said quietly staring at me with wide eyes

That's right bitch. Score one for Fionna.

"Fionna don't speak to your sister like that." Mandy's father spoke up clenching his fists

I just rolled my eyes and I saw Marsh tensing up a bit. I put my hand on his thigh and he calmed down.

"Dad, Moooom, Fionna is flirting with Marshall Lee in front of me!" Mandy whined

I saw his face get red with rage. "Fionna Foster! Stop aggravating your sister!" he yelled causing me to smirk.

"Name's Mertens not your stupid ass last name. And sorry your skank of a daughter gets jealous over someone she just met, much less a taken someone." I spat, and I could see surprise written on their faces, Marshall Lee and the band of course knew I was always ranting about how I wanted to call Mandy a skank she was with another boy every few days. Her longest "relationship" was about a week.

Mandy was waving her hands around trying to find the words to say. And her parents just sat there with their mouths wide open. Plus my friends all smirking like they had just won the lottery.

"Get out." My father clenched his fists so hard they turned white as he radiated anger.

"With pleasure." I smirked and turned to my friends "Hey guys lets bail."

With a nod the all followed me back to the van. The second the door closed behind us we burst into laughter.

"Fio! Did you see the look on their faces? One word. Priceless!" Jake exclaimed

"Duh! And dude they were so pissed."

"That's my girl." Marshall Lee ruffled my hair causing me to lightly slap him in retaliation.

"Okay let's find a hotel, shall we?" Bonnie said in her princess voice

"We shall." Finn and Marceline said at the same time.

We drove off to find a suitable place to stay, unknown that trouble was lurking close behind.

Mandy's P.O.V.

I wake up hearing my mom and dad arguing about something.

"Can you guys shut up! I need my beauty sleep!" I yell

"Mandy, Fionna is coming today." I hear my dad say.

"Shit." I curse under my breath

I hate the little brat. Always getting all the guys. But she's no match for me, as soon as they lay eyes on me they run from her in disgust. I don't want to get up but I know that if I don't she'll come here and I won't be ready.

I swing my feet off my bed and sit down at my vanity to brush my hair.

"Daddy is she bringing anyone?" I ask curiously as I remember last time she brought a boy home.

**~ Flashy Back ~**

"Hey Mandy." Fionna waved to me.

What does that bitch want now? And who's that hunk with her?

I put on my sweetest smile. "Hey Fionna, who's your friend?" I asked innocently, snickering silently to myself. The naive girl won't suspect a thing.

She had the brightest smile. "This is Kyle." she turned and looked at him with admiration "He's my boyfriend." with that my facade fell. What? Fionna has a hot boyfriend. Damn I thought that I took care of all the guys that were hot.

"That's great honey, could I speak to Kyle for a second?" I asked with fake joy.

She nodded but stayed where she was.

"Alone."

"Oh my bad Mandy. Kyle I'll be right back." she walked away and started to literally smell the roses at the other end of the yard.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Kyle asked his voice is cold. How did someone as overly sweet as Fionna land this one?

"I wanted to propose that you ditch that twerp and go for a real woman." I gestured to myself. Sure Fionna and I are only a year apart but she was so tiny it was insane people thought that she was in elementary school still. It's embarrassing.

"Nah." he said and turned away.

"Excuse me but you can't just walk away from me!" I whisper yelled, I've never been rejected before this isn't the way it goes.

"Well as you can see I am." Glob he is so cold.

"Fine I don't even want you, I just want to hurt Fionna." I admit

"Good me too." he keeps walking and I'm thankful that we have huge yard.

"What do you mean?" I asked my curiousity peaked

"I am going to break her." I got chills from this statement.

"Babycakes!" I heard Kate call from the house

"Yeah Cake." Fionna looked up at her sister, I mean Kate wasn't anymore of Fionna's sister than I am well I guess they have been together longer.

"Cake?" Kyle asked

"That's what she calls our sister Kate. Fionna and Kate are adopted." I rolled my eyes. Stupid nick name if you ask me.

"Interesting. And I can see you hate them both so I'll be giving you updates on what I'm doing to destroy her okay." he walked the rest of the way to Fionna, leaving me with an evil smile on my face.

This is going to be interesting.

**~ End Flashy Back ~**

Surprise surprise I knew exactly what was going on, it brought that same smile to my face everytime I thought about it. I never expected him to kill Kate but that was just a casualty. Oh well it's a lot quieter now that shes gone.

"Yeah I think its one or two _friends_" from his word I could tell he did not enjoy the thought of whatever friends that pushover managed to scrouge up. Can't wait to meet them and turn them against her. Just like Jessa. Yeah I was involved in that too. Glob I love messing up her life.

"Better prepare. The neighbors know about her return so we must put on a show for them." my mom chided

"Okay I'll do my best." I responded and I smirked at my reflection.

**~ Time Lapse ~**

I saw a van pull up to our house

"There here!" I called to my parents and my dad straightened his tie while my mom brushed some imaginary dust from her sweater. I jogged out of the house.

"FIONNA!" I shrieked making sure anyone within a five block radius heard me "I MISSED YOU SOOOOOO MUCH" I'm good.

As I was squeezing the life out of her I looked around and saw some people looking out their windows with curiousity. Success

"Play nice _baby cakes_ or else your friends over there are going to jail like that boyfriend of yours." I whispered into her ear and I felt her take a sharp intake of breath. I love taunting her.

She yanked herself from my arms and right into mr. tall, dark, and hansome himselves arms. "Hey are you okay?" he asked her, holding on a bit to long. I noticed his voice was amazing it was deep with a hint of raspiness. Where does she find these guys? He is so different from her, no surprise there. Wait a minute... they look good together! Woah woah woah. Woah. What the hell happened to Fionna? She looked like she went through a punk maker machine and came out hot. What the hell?

"I'm fine, I'll rant later." She squeezed his hand and my vision zoomed in on this simple action.

"Oh Fionna, who's this?" I asked sweetly remembering the day I asked this question before once again. She looked pissed right now. Okay, so I now know that she is now emo, and no longer naïve gotta keep that in mind.

"I am her boyfriend Marshall Lee Abadeer. I assume you are the sister." he said putting an arm around her shoulder holding her close. I now saw only one thing red. I had only heard one thing. Boyfriend. Dammit Fionna! Gotta keep all the hot ones to yourself don't ya!

"Did you know that Fionna is here because her real boyfriend is in jail." I blurted. Wow that was abrupt I didn't mean to bring that up until we were alone. Whoops.

"Yeah I know, except for one detail, I'm her real boyfriend and I fought off that jerk to have that right so, I won her fair and square." he smirked and planted a soft kiss on Fionna's cheek, her face turning bright red at the public display of affection.

I need to pile on the game if I'm going to catch this one. He is totally into her. He knows about Kyle, he has fought off Kyle, and has major PDA problems. What to do? What to do?

"Well. But. GAH MOOOOOM!" I wailed hoping my mom would help

"Mandy, sweetheart, we need you to take these _nice people_ into the house and settle this inside." she was going to be no help at all she was having enough trouble dealing with their presence as it is.

"Ugh fine." I whined blowing my bangs out of my face pulling the cute girl strategy "get inside," I pointed in the direction of the front door only then did I notice there were others with them. Some man with an orange hoodie, a pink punk girl, a chick who looked like Marshall Lee's sister, and a dude with bear ears that seemed like Fionna. I went over to Fionna "we both know who he will chose." I smirked with an evil glint in my eye.

"Not this time _sister_" She spat. Venom was evident in her tone. I saw her look of pride and I knew that I had let my surprise get portrayed on my face and quickly covered it up.

"Mom, Dad, care to explain what happened to the pushover?" I turned crossing my arms across my chest and tapped my foot.

"We'll explain later." Daddy said and I just sighed and followed them inside.

I quietly sat down on the couch and my parents and I were squirming this is very uncomfortable. The man in the hood was leaning against the wall watching us intently while the rest of them sat on the furniture like they owned the place.

"So..." I started but was cut off

"No." I looked to see whose voice interrupted me. It was Fionna, her face was emotionless, eyes blank I couldn't tell what she was thinking and I didn't like it.

"Okay then." I responded quietly staring at her trying to figure her out.

"Fionna don't speak to your sister like that." Daddy growled clenching his fists

Her boyfriend tensed up and she put a hand on his theigh. Excuse me PDA ALERT PDA PDA!

"Dad, Moooom, Fionna is flirting with Marshall Lee in front of me!" I tattled. I know childish but desperate times call for desperate measures.

I saw my fathers face get red with rage. "Fionna Foster! Stop aggravating your sister!" he yelled and I saw an evil smirk cross her features. Oh no.

"Name's Mertens not your stupid ass last name. And sorry your skank of a daughter gets jealous over someone she just met, much less a taken someone." She said spitting the words out like poison in her mouth. Did she really just call me a skank? What the hell! I've been wondering that question since I saw her. Glob what happened? This was supposed to go differently now she's just insulting us.

I waved my hands around trying to form a coherent sentence but nothing was coming out. Come on talking is the thing I do best.

"Get out." My father clenched his fists so hard they turned white as he radiated anger.

"With pleasure. Hey guys let's bail." with that they left. My mom and I with our mouths open and my dad seething and muttering curses under his breath.

I ran upstairs and dialed someone who would need to know what was going on.

"Bitch you know full well who this is. Is not avalible right now. Please leave a message after the beep" *BEEP*

"Dammit Jessa! Call me back right away it's about Fionna!" I threw my phone onto my bed and flopped down next to it. We need a plan.

Jessa's P.O.V.

After a long exhausting day of waiting for Fionna to arrive and follow her back to town, my cell had died, my back hurt, and worst of all... I had an uneven tan!

My posse and I had lost her but after spotting her van in town square we continued our 'stalking' session.

We saw them this hooded man and a kid about our age in bear ears exit the van and check into the hotel and walk back and then two girls one in pink and one in red and black got out and they all took luggage to what I'm assuming to be their rooms. When they came back to the van everyone got out but I didn't see Fionna. They started walking in the direction of the park. The park, so many memories. I shook my head, can't think of that anymore. Never again.

"Hey Jess, do you think we should approach them?" Carly asked

"Sure why not." I answered and we walked towards the odd group. They stood out like a sore thumb in this town, they didn't dress conservatively, and they didn't dress like skanks, nor did they dress like swaggots. It was clear they were outsiders. Punk, emo, outsiders. They were intriguing.

As I got closer I recognized Fionna. Fionna Mertens, the good girl, the sensitive one, she's quite different. Dark, mysterious, hot. No man would be able to resist her charms now. Before Mandy and I handled all the suitors, but now she's grown and I don't think intimidation will work anymore.

"Jessa." she said when we stopped a few feet from them, she tone cold and her eyes full of hatred and... hurt.

"Fionna." I regarded her with the same coldness.

After a few minutes of glaring, I saw a mysterious teen about our age next to her. I swear my eyes bulged out of my head. Damn. She's done it again. He was about a foot taller than her, with crimson eyes. He had messy hair and he looked like a rock star, and I don't think anyone would doubt it if I told them he was. I quickly composed myself. And piled on the charm.

"Jessa." I stuck out my hand towards him and smiled sweetly like nothing had happened between Fionna and I

Unfortunatly he wasn't paying attention to me. I followed his gaze, Fionna. They held concern.

"It's cool Marsh, I can handle her." she said then turned to me.

"Jessa, go fuck yourself and stop ogleing my boyfriend or shit is going down." she said glaring at me.

Did not expect this.

"Nah I'm good I'm pretty sure he doesn't mind a beautiful, _mature, _woman checking him out. Isn't that right sweetie?" I smirked

"Actually I do mind, I've already dealt with this three times in the past week. So tell all your friends, if you have any, that I'm not interested. Well except for her." he pointed to Fionna and I saw her smile softly at him and he just smirked at her.

"Fionna! Shit is going down right now!"

Fionna's P.O.V.

"Fionna! Shit is going down right now!" I heard Jessa scream, I looked to see her pulling back her arm

I sighed "Too slow." and I punched her in the nose, not hard enough to break it just enough to make her bleed.

"You bitch, you almost broke my nose!" she yelled a bit muffled due to her pinching her nose.

"Sorry that you might have to get it redone." I chuckled

"Jessa she knows!" a girl I'm pretty sure is named Carly said in a excited whisper

"Shut up you just told her she was right."

"That's my little bunny." Marsh said kissing me on the cheek.

"You betcha _Marshmellow_." I laughed as his face turned a tint of red.

"Get a room." Jessa spat

"Or you could leave ya know." I retorted

"Jessa..." Carly whined "We should probably get that fixed now you know."

"Fine. Fionna. This isn't over." Carly helped her up and they walked away. "Oh yeah." Jessa smirked "See you at the trial."

"You little..." Marshall's arm came in front of me.

"Not worth it."

"I know" I sighed shaking my slowly

Memories of Jessa and I playing and hanging out flooded my mind as we walked back to the hotel. I had enough of sightseeing today, I'm glad the band understood. Mandy, Jessa,Kyle, Marshall Lee, Gumball, Ashley, Marceline, Finn, Bonnie, Jake, Me. All the people I have met that have an impact on my life. Some bad, some good, and some not at all. I'm thankful for all of the people I know. But I would love _her_ to be back with me. By my side having pinics with me and Lloyd, like we used to. I felt hot tears run down my face as I sat down on the nearest park bench. I miss you, Cake.


End file.
